One Step at a Time
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: Naruto gostava de Sakura. Sakura era apaixonada por Sasuke. E Sasuke tinha sentimentos por Naruto. Sakura tentou matar Sasuke. Sasuke matou Sakura. Naruto enloqueceu com a dor pela morte de Sakura e atacou Sasuke, mas nao o matou. Para curarem as feridas passadas eles tem que dar um passo de cada vez por um caminho atormentado de dor! NaruSasu. Yaoi. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Olá a todos. Provavelmente alguns de vós já viram esta fic aqui postada por uma pessoa que me plagiou e usou o meu nome para coisas desapropriadas numa guerra estúpida da qual não tenho nada a ver. Não vou pedir desculpa aos ofendidos da altura, porque eu não tive nada a ver com o que se passou, e na realidade quem foi ofendida fui eu, afinal EU é que fui plagiada e associada a ações nefastas feitas por pessoas sem caracter, logo o meu nome é que ficou manchado e não os de outros. **

**Agora que já passaram largos meses sobre esse assunto, trago-vos esta fic na esperança de que a acarinhem como merece e frisando que não faço esta fic para humilhar personagens. Para ela digo: Quem não gosta, não lê! O botão de saída é já ai em cima. Aos restantes… SEJAM Bem-vindos! Espero que gostem e espero que me desculpem esta maneira um pouco mais dura de falar, mas preciso de proteger a minha fic e a minha pessoa. **

**Sem, mais nada a dizer, Boa Leitura. **

**~ One Step at a Time ~**

**~ Capítulo 1 – O Castigo ~**

O seu corpo estremecia cheio de dores. Essa noite o outro tinha sido abusivo. Mas àquela altura ele só queria dormir. Só que as dores não o deixavam adormecer e em breve mal o sol raiasse ele seria chamado para começar os serviços que lhe eram impostos pelo Hokage. Pois não era só ser o seu brinquedo na cama, ele tinha que ser um total servente, em todos os aspectos.

Só que havia uma coisa que não sabia, entre as muitas que não sabia, quando é que o sol iria raiar, pois o seu quarto não tinha janelas e estava fechado, para que ele não pudesse sair, e com isso estava no escuro. Não era um quarto que qualquer escravo tivesse, ele era grande e até confortável, e tinha uma casa de banho com uma grande banheira só para ele. Se bem que não era só para ele, era também para o Hokage quando este gostava de fazer "aquelas coisas" dentro da banheira.

O seu nome como escravo, na realidade o único escravo da Aldeia Oculta da Folha e provavelmente do mundo ninja, era Kenta.

Kenta deixara de saber muitas coisas logo após a última grande Guerra Ninja. Perdera a memória e perdera a liberdade. Do seu passado sabia apenas que tinha sido um ninja, isso porque tinha dois fios prateados à volta dos pulsos e muitos símbolos pretos marcados pelos braços acima até aos ombros. Eram selos que o impediam de fazer símbolos com as mãos, de usar o seu chakra e de se recordar do passado. Ninguém lhe dissera, mas ele podia simplesmente deduzir que era um prisioneiro de guerra, e não havia ninguém que realmente quisesse recuperá-lo. Ele deduzia que numa guerra existiam duas facções, e que ele viera para à facção do inimigo, mas que a facção a que pertencera, não queria saber dele, ou talvez o tivesse entregue ao Hokage como prémio de derrota. Pormenores ele não podia saber, pois perdera completamente a memória.

Quando achou que podia fechar os olhos e adormecer, porque as dores estavam a desaparecer com o cansaço, ouviu a fechadura do quarto a ser destrancada. Era possível que já fosse dia? Ou seria o maldito Hokage a querer mais alguma coisa do seu corpo? Soube que era de dia mal a porta se abriu e uma imensa claridade entrou ferindo-lhe os olhos.

Um ninja do Hokage disse que tinha quinze minutos para se despachar, mas ele não sabia quando é que os quinze minutos acabavam, pois não tinha nenhum relógio, por isso levantou-se o mais rápido que conseguia e foi arranjar-se para mais um dia de trabalho.

Tinha que ser rápido porque não queria receber correctivos por atrasos. Não sabia se o Hokage se encontrava em casa, pois quando este não estava em casa normalmente os ninjas gostavam de lhe aplicar correctivos que quase sempre o levavam ao sangue. O Hokage não sabia dos correctivos que lhe davam quando estava ausente, mas Kenta, que já se sabia orgulhoso, preferia manter os ataques só para si. Além disso, provavelmente o Hokage nem iria querer saber.

Com os quinze minutos passados o ninja voltou e abrir novamente a porta. Kenta levantou-se e foi até à porta para receber instruções sobre o seu dia de trabalho.

– Vai à cozinha tomar o pequeno-almoço, lá a cozinheira vai dar-te uma lista de coisas que terás de ir comprar. Quando voltares arrumas as coisas e sobes ao escritório do Hokage para receberes mais tarefas.

– Sim, senhor. – Respondeu Kenta já dando um passo para fora do quarto quando o ninja o agarrou e o encurralou contra a ombreira da porta.

– Olha para essa pele branca e essas olheiras negras debaixo dos olhos. Até parece que és mal tratado. – Usando as mãos o ninja deu duas bofetadas em cada bochecha de Kenta, que por causa da violência ficou com as bochechas vermelhas. – Assim estás mais apresentável. Vai trabalhar!

O escravo agarrado às bochechas a arder, mas sem mostrar qualquer raiva no rosto, fez a vénia que era obrigado a fazer a qualquer ninja, até aos gennins, e correu para descer até à cozinha.

– Menino Kenta! – Surpreendeu a cozinheira, uma senhora rechonchuda e com um grande coração. Ela reparara nas bochechas dele. – Tão cedo e já te fizeram mal? Eu vou dar-te uma óptima refeição.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu Kenta esperando em pé pela sandes com manteiga e mel que a Sra. Ichida estava a preparar e também pelo copo de leite. Ele não se podia sentar, não lhe era permitido. Ninguém sabia que ela depois também lhe dava um pouco de queijo, assim como também ninguém sabia que ele comia pão com mel, mas a cozinheira gostava dele. Era a única que o ajudava.

Depois de comer ele teve que ir para o meio da confusão de Konoha. Se era maltratado dentro da casa do Hokage pelos ninjas que trabalhavam para ele, era ainda mais banalizado pelas ruas da aldeia. Todos aqueles olhares cheios de ódio não tinham explicação. Chegou à primeira loja, não lhe era permitido entrar, o dono dizia que os seus pés eram imundos e que traziam azar, por isso, bateu na porta e sem trocar palavra com dono deu-lhe a lista que a Sra. Ichida lhe tinha entregue, e o homem depois trouxe-lhe as coisas dentro de um saco de papel. Pagou e foi-se embora.

Além do olhares mortais que lhe lançavam, que lhe causavam mal-estar, pois sentia a cada passo que dava que o queriam matar, apunhalar e até torturar, os aldeões afastavam-se dele. Alguns mais corajosos ou mais estúpidos aproximavam-se, mas apenas para lhe dar encontrões. Era com agilidade que ele não deixava cair os sacos das compras. Com a quantidade de coisas que havia na lista de compras, Kenta concluía que nessa noite o Hokage iria fazer uma festa com os amigos. Ele era sempre obrigado a comprar muitas coisas cada vez que havia uma festa.

Ele já pensara em fugir nos momentos em que ia para a aldeia às compras, era essa a única vez em que saía da casa do Hokage. Mas para onde iria? Não conhecia nada nem ninguém do lado de fora dos portões de Konoha, provavelmente seria morto mal tentasse fugir.

De volta a casa, à enorme casa do Hokage, Kenta arrumou as compras e a Sra. Ichida para o animar deu-lhe uma maça. Os seus olhos acenderam-se em gulosice. Ele adorava maças. Não sabia de onde vinha o gosto por elas, mas apreciava-as mais do que a uma fatia de bolo de chocolate. Depois de lhe dar trincadas grandes e rápidas, pois não queria ser apanhado a comer fora de horas, foi ao escritório do Hokage que ficava no sótão da casa. Não era ali que o Hokage verdadeiramente trabalhava, ele normalmente estava na Torre de Fogo, mas sempre que havia festa ele ficava em casa. Provavelmente um dos amigos fazia anos, ou havia uma outra data para celebrar. Datas era outra coisa que Kenta não tinha interesse. Nem sequer sabia quando nascera. Embora lhe dissessem que tinha 19 anos. Mas não podia ter verdadeiramente a certeza porque não se lembrava de nada.

Bateu à porta e entrou no escritório. Por detrás de uma larga secretaria, mesmo à frente de uma grande janela que deixava entrar o sol pálido de verão, o Hokage encontrava-se sentado. Não era um velho nojento ou rebarbado, muito pelo contrário, era um jovem lindíssimo de belíssimos cabelos louros, uns olhos azuis como safiras brilhantes e um sorriso e personalidade deslumbrante. Ele era uma pessoa amável, simpática, sorridente, divertida para todos os seus amigos, e para todos os seus aldeões. E isso deixava Kenta confuso. Como é que alguém como Uzumaki Naruto que tinha aquela personalidade quente e afectuosa, à noite conseguia ser uma pessoa completamente diferente? Qual era o verdadeiro rosto de Uzumaki Naruto?

– Vim saber quais são as minhas tarefas, Hokage-sama. – Falou Kenta justificando a sua presença ali.

– Limpa a casa toda. Arranja os quartos e faz as camas, vamos ter convidados e eles vão passar a noite. Depois decora o salão e coloca as mesas e as almofadas. Hoje vou dar uma festa. Agora podes ir embora. – Ordenou Naruto fazendo um gesto com a mão dispensando Kenta, que depois de uma vénia saiu.

oOo

– Terminaste tudo? – Questionou Naruto em pleno centro do salão onde estavam dispostas pequenas mesas de madeira em forma de "U" com as almofadas aos lados. Os pratos, os pauzinhos, as toalhas e toda uma panóplia decorativa já estavam impecavelmente dispostos, ainda mal a noite tinha começado. Cedo começariam os convidados a chegar.

– Sim, senhor, já está tudo. – Respondeu Kenta, sentindo-se tão cansado que achava que dai a cinco segundos ia desmaiar.

– Então vai para o teu quarto. Hoje não serves. Quando os convidados forem servidos, eu depois mando a Sra. Ichida levar o jantar ao teu quarto. – O Hokage chamou um dos seus ninjas com a mão. – Leva o Kenta ao quarto dele.

– Sim, senhor. – O ninja agarrou Kenta por um braço e mandou-o avançar. O jovem servente foi empurrado escada a cima até ao seu quarto onde seria fechado até que no dia seguinte voltasse a ser preciso para o trabalho.

O ninja era o mesmo que lhe dera as estaladas essa manhã. Kenta entrou no quarto e então as luzes do mesmo foram acesas. O ninja agarrou-o e num movimento mandou-o para cima da cama. Ouviu-se a cama arrastar um pouco por causa do peso de Kenta. O ninja fechou a porta e depois rapidamente avançou para cima de Kenta.

– O que está a fazer?

– A aproveitar o momento. – Os olhos de Kenta tornaram-se perigosos. A raiva explodia-lhe dentro do peito. Não ia permitir que aquele ser nojento metesse as mãos em si. Usou os pés para se desfazer do ninja, fazendo um movimento, que nem sequer sabia que conseguia fazer. O ninja foi mandado para trás, mas este apenas se riu alto e fez uns símbolos com as mãos. Kenta gritou em dor. Os seus braços imobilizaram-se. O selo em ambos os braços tornou-se mais forte. Ele sentia os seus músculos a serem esmagados. Ainda sobre a cama ele tentava controlar a dor, mas ela não desaparecia. Gritou em desespero. Mas aos seus olhos nunca chegaram lágrimas, era como se fossem treinados para não chorar, ou para aguentar a dor. – Olha no que te tornaste. És apenas uma puta para satisfazer os homens.

O ninja puxou-lhe a calça, retirando-a, abriu-lhe as pernas, retirou o seu membro para fora e quando ia a penetrar foi puxado para trás por uma forma animalesca. Imediatamente Kenta sentiu o alivio nos seus braços e encolheu-se sobre a cama, odiando-se por estar tão fraco. Odiando-se por estar naquela situação. Nos seus olhos continuava a não haver lágrimas, apenas um ódio profundo e irracional, que ele não sabia de onde vinha. Mas odiava todas aquelas pessoas. Queria apenas matá-los a todos.

Então reparou em quem tinha puxado o ninja, antes mesmo deste ter tempo para fazer algo horrível. Quem o salvara fora o próprio Hokage. Este tinha repulsa no olhar quando olhou para Kenta, que sentiu o seu coração bater dolorosamente. E depois o Hokage agarrou no ninja que estava inconsciente e levou-o lá para fora, sem se esquecer de trancar Kenta no quarto.

Kenta fechou os olhos e deixou-se afundar na escuridão. A sua existência não era nada. Porque é que os ninjas de Konoha não o matavam? Porque é que toda a gente que o queria ver morto não tinha a coragem de o matar? O que é que fizera de tão mal para que fosse tão odiado?

Antes de adormecer ainda ouviu as gargalhadas no piso debaixo, vindas do salão.

oOo

Acordou com o cheiro a álcool, e despertou por completo quando sentiu uns lábios conhecidos. Era o Hokage. E ele estava completamente bêbedo. Foi obrigado a abrir a boca para deixar esta ser possuída pela língua de Naruto. A sua boca sabia a saqué e a uma mistura de licores.

Ficou quieto. Como já fora despido pelo anterior ninja e como adormecera assim, Naruto apenas teve que abrir as pernas de Kenta e penetrá-lo fundo. Kenta gemeu de dor, mas à medida que Naruto se mexia dentro dele a dor desaparecia. O seu corpo aquecia e ele sentia desejo. Não negava que apesar de se sentir usado como um brinquedo, sentia prazer quando o Hokage vinha pela noite. Mas sabia que depois se iria sentir ridículo. Que o seu muito orgulho o faria sentir-se muito humilhado.

Mas então Naruto parou e apertou-lhe o pescoço. Kenta agarrou as mãos dele automaticamente tentando desfazer o aperto. Mesmo com a pouco claridade que existia no quarto, Kenta, pode ver os olhos cheios de lágrimas do louro. E apesar de estar a ser estrangulado não sentiu pânico.

– Eu não queria estar aqui contigo! – Falou numa voz angustia. – Mas tu mataste-a. Tu… - O aperto ficou ainda maior.

– Pare… – Pediu Kenta sentindo que estava a ficar sem ar.

– Eu amava-a… e tu mataste-a…

– Matei-a? – Kenta não percebia do que o Hokage estava a falar.

– Sim, tu MATASTE A SAKURA! – Gritou o Hokage cheio de dor. As suas lágrimas mostravam um amor profundo, embora esse amor fosse para uma pessoa que já não pisava a terra. Ele apertou ainda mais a garganta de Kenta que se viu sem ar. Os seus olhos estavam esbugalhados, perto de se revirarem.

– Na… ruto… - A sua voz quase sumida por causa da garganta estrangulada saia com um tom de súplica. Normalmente não tratava o Hokage pelo nome, mas algo no seu fundo pediu-lhe que dissesse aquele nome. A resposta foi instantânea, o louro soltou a garganta que apertava e Kenta ao sentir a sua garganta liberta e o ar entrar começou a tossir. Respirar era doloroso. O Hokage baixou-se e pousou a sua cabeça na almofada, mesmo ao lado da cabeça de Kenta, que não se podia mover muito por ter o outro sobre si, mas que arfava devido à dificuldade do ar entrar.

– Amanhã estarás melhor. – Disse baixinho ao ouvido de Kenta. – Eu odiava-te porque eras sempre muito popular entre as miúdas… – Beijou os lábios de Kenta com tanto carinho que este ficou ainda mais confuso. Do que é que ele estava a falar? Quem era Naruto? Era bom ou era mau? – Mas eu compreendo-as. O teu cabelo negro… - As mãos morenas do Hokage enrolaram-se no cabelo escuro e sedoso. – Os teus olhos como pedras ónix… - A sua voz ganhara um timbre quente. Ele voltou a mover-se dentro de Kenta. Este gemeu. – A tua pele perfeita e clara… É incrível como depois de tantas batalhas ela continua imaculada…

Naruto mexeu-se rapidamente, entrando e saído de Kenta. Levava este a gemer alto. Até que os dois chegaram ao ápice. E inconscientemente Kenta agarrou-se ao corpo do Hokage, para depois cair sobre a almofada novamente e entregar-se ao sono que aqueles momentos lhe davam.

O louro retirou-se do interior do moreno, arrumou-se. Vendo que ficara sujo devido ao sémen de Kenta, mas não se importou. Deitou Kenta dentro das cobertas da cama, revolveu-lhe os cabelos com os dedos, num gesto claro de carinho, mas parou logo que se deu conta do que estava a fazer.

– Parabéns, Sasuke. - E foi-se embora. Trancou a porta e olhou para o corredor vazio àquela hora. O seu quarto ficava no fundo desse corredor. Enquanto andava ouvia os amigos bêbados nos quartos que existiam ao longo do corredor.

As lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelas bochechas a baixo. Detestava-se… a sua mente estava a ficar mais sóbria… mas detestava-se por ter aqueles sentimentos ambíguos. Odiava Sasuke por ter morto a mulher que amava, mas não o conseguia matar porque também o amava. Aquele ódio e amor faziam-no tornar-se numa pessoa que não era. Ou será que era essa pessoa sombria? O amor não o deixava matar o moreno e o ódio fazia-o querer feri-lo. Sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

O que Sasuke fizera fora mandar Naruto para a completa escuridão. Era irónica aquela situação. Naruto lutara para salvar o amigo, agora escravo, de escuridão, mas em vez disso caíra ele nela. Agora estavam os dois no mesmo lugar.

oOo

Logo que o chamaram na manhã seguinte, Sasuke, viu que estava à beira de novos dias de horror. Naruto estaria fora durante cinco dias. A partida de Naruto significava mais trabalho, mais mal tratos, tudo em doce dupla. Mas ele não se queixava. Pelo menos não era o ninja que o tentara violar na noite anterior. Esse provavelmente já tinha sido afastado pelo Hokage. Só que a saída de um não significava que não entrasse um pior.

Dessa vez para o supervisionar estava um jovem rapaz, provavelmente recentemente tornado jounin, que até lhe parecia amistoso, mas a sua natureza não o fazia confiar em ninguém, a não ser a Sra. Ichida.

– O meu nome é Konohamaru. – Apresentou-se o ninja, Sasuke fez a vénia que era obrigado a fazer e esperou mais ordens, mas em vez disso recebeu um papel na mão. – Isso é as tuas tarefas de hoje. E amanhã serão exactamente iguais. Eu ficarei por perto para te ver trabalhar.

– Sim, senhor. – Respondeu o moreno mais velho.

– Mas agora vamos à cozinha, tens que comer antes de trabalhar. – Konohamaru deu um sorriso afável, o que fez Sasuke surpreender-se, mas não mostrou nada de diferente na sua casa. Porque é que aquele ninja se mostrava simpático? Principalmente, porque é que se mostrava simpático, quando todos os outros o tratavam como um bicho de tracção animal? – Vamos, então? Quanto mais depressa começares, mais depressa acabas e depois não terás que trabalhar mais. Não é bom?

– Sim, senhor.

– Não me trates por senhor. O meu nome Konohamaru. Trata-me pelo meu nome. Ok? – Eles já andavam pelo corredor, prontos a descer até à cozinha.

– Sim, se…Konohamaru…

– Óptimo. O meu nome sua muito melhor. – Riu o jounnin.

Nos dias seguintes, Sasuke sentiu-se agradecido por ter Konohamaru por perto enquanto efectuava as tarefas que estavam estipuladas na lista. Ao ter Konohamaru por ali, os outros ninjas, e as outras pessoas que trabalhavam na grande mansão do Hokage, não se metiam com ele. E como Naruto estava fora e, por isso, não vinha pela noite "dar-lhe calor", o moreno teve boas e largas noites de sono. Rapidamente a sua energia estava restaurada.

Mas no último dia, horas antes do Naruto chegar a Konohamaru distraiu-se por momentos, e essa distracção iria desencadear acontecimentos que iriam mudar para sempre o curso do destino, mais uma vez.

O escravo andava a limpar as janelas do grande salão, subindo e descendo pelo escadote, tudo sobre o olhar de Konohamaru, que estava ali a fazer um favor a Naruto. Cuidar de Sasuke, não deixar que os outros ninjas e até aldeões lhe fizessem mal. Afinal, o moreno já estava a pagar por todo o mal que tinha infligido nas nações ninjas, sendo escravo, e sem poder ter as suas memórias e as suas artes ninjas.

Soluçou com sono. Tinha fome. Não haveria problema se fosse à cozinha, mesmo ali ao lado, buscar comida pois não? Claro que não. Levantou-se do local onde estivera parado e foi até ao escadote onde Sasuke se encontrava empoleirado de volta dos vidros.

– Kenta! – Chamou, o escravo olhou para baixo. – Vou à cozinha comer, importaste de ficar sozinha por um momento?

– Não, Konohamaru. – Respondeu maneando a cabeça na negativa.

– Então volto já. – Konohamaru sorriu e correu até à cozinha. Mal o ninja saiu do salão, umas das serventes aproximou-se do escadote. O rapaz de cabelos escuros suspirou. Bastava um pouco sozinho e logo alguém se aproximava para o magoar.

– Konohamaru? Desde quando um escravo fala o nomes dos seus amos. – Refilou a mulher, que não foi de modos e empurrou o escadote. O instrumento pareceu uma parede a cair. O intuito era derrubar Sasuke, mas foi uma tentativa que saiu completamente frustrada, pois apensar de Sasuke não usar o seu chakra e não se lembrar de nada, o seu corpo ainda parecia lembrar-se do Taijutsu, e dando um salto no momento em que o escadote caiu, e foi pousar pesadamente no chão, sem nenhum arranhão, sem sequer se ter aleijado.

Mas, talvez devido ao movimento brusco que o seu corpo foi obrigado a fazer, ele sentiu-se tonto e acabou sentado sobre o chão do salão. Uma onda de náusea percorreu-lhe o estômago e subiu-lhe até à boca. Tentou conter o vómito, mas não conseguiu e vomitou.

– AHH. – Gritou a mulher. – O meu chão. Eu acabei de limpar o chão. – Aproximou de Sasuke e pontapeou-o nas costas. Na realidade o pontapé da fraca mulher não teve grande efeito, mas Konohamaru que regressava da cozinha, não gosto de apanhar a servente a pontapear o escravo enquanto este se encontrava dobrado sobre o próprio estômago, que lhe ardia.

– PÁRA COM ISSO! – Ordenou Konohamaru. A mulher assustou-se e fugiu.

– Sasuke… - Chamou descuidadamente, pois ele não devia ser chamado por aquele nome, mas sem perceber. - O que se passou?

– Vomitei. – Disse ainda muito enjoado.

– Anda, vamos levar-te a um médico. – Tentou levantar o moreno, mas ele era demasiado pesado.

– Não. Eu tenho trabalho.

– Não vais trabalhar quando estás doente. – Contrariou Konohamaru.

– Mas eu preciso terminar as tarefas.

– Tu não vais trabalhar mais. Tu tens de ser visto por um médico.

– Não quero médico nenhum. Quero deitar-me.

– Muito bem, então vamos para o teu quarto. Tens que me ajudar, tens que te meter em pé, porque eu não consigo levar-te sozinho. – O escravo vez um esforço para se meter em pé, apoiado em Konohamaru. Doía-lhe a barriga. Pousou uma mão sobre ela, enquanto a outra rodeava os ombros do mais novo. A passos pequenos, Sasuke foi levando para o seu quarto e deitado na cama. – Vou pedir à Sra. Ichida para ter fazer um chá para acabar o teu estômago. – Konohamaru reparou que o outro estava agarrado à barriga. Mas não sabia que o que doía a Sasuke não era o estômago, era outro ponto do seu corpo que ele não sabia dizer o que era.

Konohamaru correu à cozinha e pediu à Sra. Ichida para preparar o dito chá. Depois a mesma, querendo saber como estava o pequeno que ela desde que ele chegara acolhera debaixo das suas asas protectoras de mãe, levou o chã num tabuleiro ao quarto do escravo.

– Kenta. – Falou ela pousado o tabuleiro do chã na mesa-de-cabeceira e com uma mão carinhosa afagando-lhe os cabelos escuros. Ele abriu os olhos e mirou-a. – O que te dói? – Ela sabia que algo lhe doía, porque ele se encontrava deitado numa posição fetal, como se protege-se alguma coisa, ou estivesse à defesa de qualquer coisa.

– A barriga. – Respondeu, como sempre de maneira curta e clara.

– Deixa ver isso. – Pediu. O moreno estendeu-se na cama e deixou a mulher mexer-lhe. Ele sabia que ela tinha sido uma curandeira noutros tempos, pois a senhora nem sempre fora cozinheira. Ela apalpou-o sobre a barriga. No estômago não parecia ser nada. Elevou a camisola dele, e logo os seus olhos se abriram em espanto. – Meu deus, Kenta, tu estás grávido. – Ela pousou uma mão fria sobre o baixo-ventre, que estava ligeiramente arredondado, e que com as roupas se escondia. – Eu diria de três meses…

– Eu o quê?

**Continua…**

**Alguém quer continuação? **


	2. Chapter 2

**One Step at a Time**

**Capítulo 2 – A Fuga **

– Eu não posso… – Ele afastou a senhora ao baixar de repente a camisola e ao levantar-se da cama. A barriga ainda lhe doía. Mas a sua mente rápida já nem sequer estava ali. Ele já estava a pensar noutra coisa. A Sra. Ichida viu-o andar de um lado para o outro no quarto, de uma maneira que lhe pareceu um pouco desesperada.

– Posso garantir-te Kenta, tu vais ter uma criança! – Confirmou mais uma vez, pensando que aquele nervosismo repentino da parte do jovem viera por saber que estava de esperanças. Em parte, vinha desse facto, mas ele já à muito que processara essa informação. A sua questão agora era: o que iria fazer?

– É do Hokage, não é? - Sasuke parou as suas voltas, parando de pensar por um segundo e encarou a velha simpática. – Tu tens que lhe contar!

– Não. – Cortou o outro de maneira decidida. – Eu não posso ter esta coisa.

– Coisa? – A mulher engoliu em seco, mas conteve um comentário perante a demonstra de repulsa de Sasuke pelo seu estado. - O que pretendes fazer então?

– Acabar com isto!

– Abortar? Kenta, é preciso ser um médico a fazer uma coisa dessas. Senão não existe segurança. Estás em Konoha qual seria o médico que te iria assistir? – Falou a Sra. Ichida, lembrando-lhe por entrelinhas que ele não passava de um mero escravo.

– É por isso mesmo. Quem me iria assistir durante uma gravidez? E quem iria assistir o meu filho? Eu não passo de um escravo aqui. Este não é o sítio para ter um filho.

– Fala com o Hokage. Ele não deixará te façam mal. – O moreno sorriu de maneira irónica, e a expressão no seu rosto fez a senhora estremecer. O próprio Hokage lhe fazia mal, porque haveria de se preocupar? Porque haveria de o proteger?

Kenta sentou-se na cama. Com os cotovelos pousados nos joelhos e a boca encostada às mãos de dedos entrelaçados. Fechou os olhos a pensar. Uma posição que antigamente os seus amigos achariam bastante familiar para a sua pessoa, mas acontecia que ele não se lembrava desses amigos, e esses amigos já não eram mais seus amigos. Segundo aquilo que sabia, ou sobre aquilo que podia concluir, ele fora uma pessoa horrível, e agora estava a pagar pelas coisas que tinha feito. Por que senão, qual era o motivo de toda a gente o odiar? Qual era o motivo de ter uma vida miserável?

Quem o odiava tanto nunca iria aceitar que ele tivesse um filho, não era? Quem o odiava poderia também odiar a sua descendência? Então a ultima coisa que faria era pôr uma criança no mundo para a ver sofrer.

– Eu não posso ter uma criança neste lugar horrível. – Ele queria pensar em alguma coisa. Mas o seu conhecimento sobre o mundo estava tão diminuto que ele se sentia horrivelmente burro. O que poderia fazer?

– O único obstáculo a não teres esse bebé é estares neste lugar? – Questionou a Sra. Ichida.

– O que já é um obstáculo enorme.

– Muito bem, então tens que confiar em mim. – A Sra. Ichida levantou-se da cama com um olhar decidido. – Bebe o chá. Eu já te trago mais comida. Até lá descansa.

– O que vai fazer?

– Confia em mim. – Pediu a senhora saindo do quarto, deixando Sasuke para trás confuso. Ele sabia que a senhora era boa pessoa, mas até que ponto podia confiar nela. O que é que ela iria fazer? A porta foi trancada por fora. Não havia grande coisa que ele pudesse fazer, a não ser ficar ali e esperar.

Não foi a senhora Ichida que lhe trouxe o jantar, mas sim Konohamaru. Trouxe um tabuleiro a transbordar de comida, com pães e maças, mas também sopa de creme de cenoura e massa com lentilhas de soja. Ele achou aquilo estranho, nunca tinha sido alimentado com tanta comida, nem conseguia comer tanto assim. Mas além de ter muita comida, o que ele achou mais estranho foi ter sido servido com talheres e não com os tradicionais pauzinhos.

– Estás melhor? – Questionou o rapaz mais novo com um sorriso.

– Sim. – Respondeu Sasuke.

– Vou deixar-te a comer à vontade, vemo-nos amanhã. – Piscou o olhou e saiu. Os olhos ónix do moreno arregalaram-se. Então ele ia embora e não esperava que ele acabasse de comer para levar o tabuleiro? Os outros ninjas ficavam sempre a observá-lo a comer, para depois levarem o tabuleiro, ele não faria isso?

Olhou para a comida e logo agarrou numa maça. Parecia que as maças tinham um íman para o seu estômago e para os seus olhos. Devorou rapidamente uma. E logo a seguir outra. Mas depois obrigou-se a comer a sopa e também a massa. E mais uma maça depois. Se aquela comida era toda para ele, porque não aproveitar?

Depois de jantar foi tomar banho, pois sentia-se um pouco sujo por ter vomitado. Na sua mente estavam as palavras da Sra. Ichida. O que estaria ela a planear. Pelos vistos teria que esperar pelo amanhecer para ter essa resposta. Saiu do banho, limpou-se e vestiu o pijama, para se enfiar na cama. Queria dormir. E realmente adormeceu depressa.

Foi acordado horas depois com o fecho da porta a abrir-se. Uma figura arredondada entrou. Reconheceu logo os passos da Sra. Ichida.

– Kenta, estás acordado? – Perguntou ela baixinho.

– Sim. – Respondeu o rapaz, acendendo a luz na cabeceira da cama.

– Veste-te depressa. – Ordenou a senhora numa voz apressada.

– Porquê?

– Faz o que digo. – Ele não questionou mais. Saiu da cama e foi-se vestir. Teve que escolher roupa larga, porque ultimamente tudo tinha que ser mais largo, mas agora ele sabia porquê. Enquanto isso a Sra. Ichida guardava os pães e as maças que tinham sobrado num saco. E limpava a faca da comida aos lençóis da cama. Para que estava ela a fazer aquilo?

– Estás pronto? – Ele confirmou com a cabeça à luz ténue que vinha do pequeno candeeiro na cama. – Põe está capa e anda!

– Onde?

– Não faças perguntas. – Sasuke olhou para a capa preta que tinha nas mãos, vestiu-a e colocou o capuz na cabeça. Devia ser para o disfarçar que aquela capa servia. – Vamos.

A Sra. Ichida agarrou na mão esbranquiçada de Sasuke e puxou-o para fora do quarto. O coração do moreno batia descompassadamente, ele nunca saia à noite, embora soubesse o que era, pois era de noite que o Hokage aparecia, mas era a primeira vez que ia ver a noite completamente. Pelo menos que se recordasse. Provavelmente antes de ser escravo ele devia ter visto muitas vezes a noite.

Desceram as escadas com cuidado. Encontraram pelo caminho ninjas deitados no meio do chão. Estavam simplesmente a dormir, alguns ressonavam alto. Tudo estava calmo apenas se ouvia alguns sons da noite. Um mocho piava alto.

– O que aconteceu aos ninjas para estarem todos a dormir?

– Eu coloquei um soporífero na comida. Eles estão a dormir como bebés. Não são os aqui estão que me preocupam. Apressa o passo, Kenta, temos que ser rápidos. – O moreno já tinha compreendido que a Sra. Ichida o iria ajudar a escapar. Só não sabia se sentia adrenalina por causa disso, ou medo. Na realidade ele sentia os dois.

Foram até à cozinha, saíram pela porta dos fundos. Do lado de fora estava um boi com uma grande carroça atrelada. A conduzir o boi estava um homem já de certa idade, e um jovem ao seu lado, talvez da mesma idade que Konohamaru. Sentiu que já os conhecia, mas não se podia recordar.

– Salta para a carroça. – Instruiu a Sra. Ichida. Sasuke subiu para a carroça que rangeu com o seu peso. A noite estava escura. O seu estava coberto por nuvens. Nem a lua se via. – Nós vamos cobrir-te com palha. Eu não irei contigo, mas podes confiar no Sr. Tazuna e no seu neto Inari.

– Sra. Ichida? – Preocupou-se com ela. A velha senhora estava a ajudá-lo a fugir, se os ninjas descobrissem o que iria acontecer com ela?

– Não te preocupes Kenta. Tudo irá correr bem. Leva contigo isto. – Entregou o saco com os pães e as maças, depois entregou-lhe uma carteira para as mãos, e a faca da comida. – Ouve-me, Kenta. Antes eras um grande ninja, apesar de as tuas linhas de chakra estarem fechadas, e não puderes usar jutsus por causa disso, tu tens sempre a tua força física do teu lado. Compreendes?

– Eu…

– Não me agradeças. Não estou a fazer isto por ti. Eu estou a fazer isto pelo bebé. – Ela beijou-lhe a testa. E ele ficou ainda mais confuso. A Sra. Ichida sempre fora amorosa, então porque lhe estava a dizer aquilo?

Então percebeu: a Sra. Ichida, tal como todos em Konoha, não gostava realmente dele, e isso devia-se a coisas horríveis do seu passado. Coisas que ele não se lembrava. Ela já o podia ter libertado há muito tempo se quisesse, mas ela não quisera fazer isso, pois tal como os outros, ela devia pensar que ele merecia aquilo que estava a passar. Só que como era uma pessoa amorosa também não gostava de o maltratar. Mas agora com o bebé a Sra. Ichida tinha mudado de opinião.

– Agora deita-te e fica quieto enquanto de cobrimos. – Sasuke chegou-se para trás e deitou-se sobre as tábuas da carroça. Agarrou o saco com a comida junto a si. Guardou a carteira e a faca na capa negra, que usou também para tapar a cara, enquanto Inari e a Sra. Ichida o paravam com palha. Ficava difícil respirar ali debaixo, mas ele tinha que fazer o menos barulho possível. Ouviu Inari subir para a carroça.

– Vai agora Tazuna. Obrigada, por isto. – Agradeceu a Sra. Ichida.

– Ora essa Rika, é com gosto que faço isto. Até depois. – Falou o Tazuna.

Rika? Seria esse o nome da Sra. Ichida? Questionava-se o moreno debaixo da palha. E porque é que esse homem chamado Tazuna o ajudava a fugir com gosto? Se o descobrissem também ele estaria em risco, não era? Mas não só ele como o neto.

Ele sentiu-se a ser abanado e a carroça partiu. Calmamente a carroça percorreu as ruas de Konoha em direcção à saída. Ninguém a interrompeu. Nem mesmo os guardas. Mas isso não impedia de Sasuke continuar com o coração nas mãos. Estava com medo de ser apanhado. Porque se fosse apanhado a fugir, ele nem queria pensar no que lhe iria acontecer. O seu cérebro começara a conjurar várias hipóteses.

Com tempo a passar o que se tornou mais angustiante foi não saber se ainda continuava dentro de Konoha ou não. Pois debaixo daquela palha toda ele não conseguia ver aonde é que estava. Mas o tempo foi passando e a carroça não foi parada. E com o tempo ele ia-se sentido cada vez mais cansado até que acabou adormecido.

Acordou quando foi abanado pelo Sr. Tazuna. A palha já tinha sido retirada de cima de si. O sol já ia alto. Quanto tempo tinha dormido? Quando se sentou reparou que estava algures numa estrada no meio da floresta.

– Já estamos longe de Konoha. – Avisou o rapaz. – Temos que nos separar aqui. Desejamos-te muita sorte Sas… Kenta!

– Sim. Que a vida te traga melhores oportunidades agora no começo de uma vida nova. – Falou o mais velho. Depois virou-se e correu até ao acento da carraça. – Vamos Inari.

– Obrigado. – Disse Sasuke saindo da carroça, sem precisar de nenhum aviso. Sabia que a sua paragem era ali. Ficou quieto vendo a carroça a afastar-se a passo de boi. Quando ela desapareceu ele respirou fundo. Porque é que aquelas pessoas o tinham ajudado?

Então olhou em volta, vendo as altas árvores. Ouvindo os pássaros. Vendo a luz do sol entrar por entre os ramos e as folhas. A natureza era única, era belíssima. E então deu-se conta de uma coisa. Ele estava livre. Completamente. Era uma pessoa livre. Então, sem qualquer pensamento na mente, apenas uma alegria ele soltou-se dele mesmo e gargalhou alto. Correndo por entre as árvores. Como um recém-nascido que aprende a respirar pela primeira vez. Como um pássaro que se solta da sua gaiola.

Ele correu compreendendo, entendendo que os passos que dava ali, era passos dados pela sua vontade e não sobre a vontade de outros. Ele encontrara a liberdade. Chegou até um riacho. Agachou-se na sua margem. A água era cristalina. Até se viam os pequenos peixes que passavam por ela. Estendeu a mão colocou a mão na água. Estava fria. Parecia doce. Baixou-se para beber. A primeira cede da sua liberdade.

Depois sentou-se e ficou a escutar o mundo à sua volta. Estava hipnotizado com o mundo. O que iria fazer com a sua liberdade? AH! Ele podia fazer qualquer coisa. Puxou do saco da comida e comeu uma maça, estava a precisar de uma então, olhou para a maça. Ele antes não precisava delas, mas agora quase que as queria a toda a hora. Então lembrou-se…

A mão foi até ao baixo-ventre já um pouco arredondado. O bebé. Agora ele podia ter o bebé. Ele ia ter um filho… arrepiou-se com o pensamento. Mas uma mais confortante chegou-lhe – não estava mais sozinho. Deitou-se sobre a relva. E afagou a sua barriga. Lentamente aceitou o seu estado. Já estava fora de Konoha, já não estava naquele sítio horrível. Ele tinha agora o direito de começar uma nova vida.

**oOo**

– O que queres dizer com "desapareceu"? – Brandiu com raiva Naruto falando para Konohamaru que se arrepiou todo.

– O que ouviste Naruto nii-san. Eu hoje cheguei e ele tinha desaparecido. Há um buraco enorme na parede do quarto dele. Parece que foi feito por uma faca.

– Uma faca? E onde é que ele arranjou uma faca?

– Er… bem, eu ontem esqueci-me de tirar o tabuleiro da comida…

– Konohamaru! – Rugiu o louro, completamente fora de si. Tinha saído durante cinco dias, deixando Konohamaru, a pessoa em que mais confiava, para vigiar Sasuke, e o que acontecerá? O moreno tinha escapado. – Manda todas as unidades de ninjas disponíveis para o procurar.

– Sim, senhor. – Acatou a ordem Konohamaru correndo pelo corredor. Naruto não parecia o mesmo. O seu irmão Naruto tinha mudado desde a guerra. Ele queria convencer toda a gente que continuava o mesmo, e superficialmente ele parecia o mesmo, mas Konohamaru conhecia-o bem, ele já não era o mesmo. Parecia mais irritável. Parecia profundamente triste. Parecia sem vida. E fora por isso que ele ajudara Sasuke a escapar. Dessa forma, podia ser que Naruto voltasse a reagir.

A noticia de que Sasuke tinha desaparecido. Correu por toda a Konoha, à mesma velocidade com que o vento soprava. Rapidamente Naruto recebeu uma carta do concelho de Anciões de Konoha para se apresentar perante este rapidamente. Mas ele não era tão obediente quanto isso, e só se apresentou ao conselho, quando todos os seus ninjas lhe deram garantias de que o moreno, já não estava em Konohogakure.

– Hokage… – Começou por falar um dos velhos. – Será que poderia esclarecer-nos sobre os factos do último acontecimento?

– Uchiha Sasuke, fugiu mais uma vez de Konoha, enquanto eu me encontrava ausente. – Admitiu Naruto. A sua cara mostrava-se imparcial, nem sequer parecia nervoso perante os olhos acusatórios dos velhos.

– Como foi que ele escapou?

– Pelos factos apurados, ele usou um utensílio rudimentar para abrir um buraco na parede e sair do seu quarto.

– E os ninjas que o vigiavam.

– Foram adormecidos.

– Por quem?

– Ainda não conseguimos apurar isso. Afinal ele apenas escapou esta madrugada.

– Devíamos ter sentenciado o patife à morte. – Uma nova voz surgiu entre os velhos do conselho. – Desde o início que sabíamos que isto poderia acontecer. E aconteceu mesmo.

– A culpa é do Naruto. – Acusou outro. – Ele é que impediu que a nossa sentença fosse a morte.

– Sim, o senhor garantiu que ele não tornaria a fugir. Que não tornaria a fazer as coisas que fez no passado. E agora veja. Ele fugiu. E quem sabe o que poderá fazer! – Todos eles apontavam o dedo e o olhar na direcção do louro.

– Ele fugiu é verdade, mas garanto que estará indefeso. Ele está sem memórias, e as linhas de chakra dele estão seladas. Apenas um ninja que saiba a combinação da chave é que pudera abrir o selo.

– Não há nada que nos garanta que nenhum ninja não saiba como quebrar os selos. – Apontou um dos Anciões. – Fora de Konoha todos pensam que Uchiha Sasuke está morto, se alguém o vê vivo, é a integridade de Konoha que está em risco.

– Nós apenas o deixamos vivo, porque confiamos em si, Hokage.

– Não devíamos ter confiado nele.

– Senhores! – Naruto elevou a voz fazendo todos os anciões se calarem. – Irei eu mesmo procurar Uchiha Sasuke. Comprometo-me a trazê-lo de volta a Konoha.

– Não. O senhor não irá trazer Uchiha Sasuke de volta a Konoha. O senhor terá que matar Uchiha Sasuke. Isso, se quiser continuar a ser o Hokage.

O louro encarou o velho ancião como quem encara lixo – com nojo. Mas depois soltou um suspiro.

– Muito bem. Se é para matar Uchiha Sasuke, prefiro ser eu a fazer isso. – E dito isto deu uma vénia cordial ao conselho e virou-lhe as costas.

Continua…

Oie a todos… peço desculpa pela demora. E ai que acharam do capitulo? Espero o vosso replay…

Beijos, abraços e muitos palhaços


	3. Chapter 3

**One Step At A Time**

**Capítulo – Circo de Feras**

Recostou-se no tronco da árvore onde estava sentado a descansar. Fazia mais ou menos um mês que andava dividido em mais de mil por todo o país do fogo, procurando uma pessoa que parecia ter sumido da face da terra. Era como procurar uma agulha num palheiro. Só picado é que encontraria a agulha.

Recordava o como aquela situação era bizarra. Não, talvez bizarra não fosse a palavra correcta. A palavra certa era: familiar. Pois era a segunda vez, na sua curta existência, que andava atrás de alguém. E incrivelmente era exactamente a mesma pessoa – Uchiha Sasuke. Embora desta vez as coisas fossem diferentes e de longe muito mais complicadas. Isso, porque o moreno estava com as suas linhas de chakra seladas, o que queria dizer que ele não libertava a sua essência ninja, e sem ela não havia qualquer rasto deixado para Naruto o procurar, a não ser usando a visão ou o cheiro.

Mas nem tudo era mau nesta busca, se Sasuke não tinha as suas linhas de chakras libertas, também queria dizer que continuava sem memória. E sem lembranças não havia o risco de revelar ao mundo que ainda continuava vivo, pois ele não sabia quem era. Apesar do nome de Uchiha Sasuke ser tremendamente conhecido, tão conhecido como Uzumaki Naruto, ninguém sabia realmente como é que ele se parecia.

Além de que se ele voltasse a ser o Uchiha Sasuke era muito provável que quisesse vingança. E essa vingança seria acabar com o mundo todo. Era para evitar isso, e também para não haver uma nova fuga, que Naruto ia terminar aquilo que antes não conseguira. Antes era um fraco que não conseguira acabar com o seu, supostamente, melhor amigo. Mas agora ele sabia que melhor amigo era talvez coisa que não existisse. E amor era algo que estava morto. Morrera juntamente com a sua _flor de cerejeira_. Com a morte de Sasuke, Naruto pensava que conseguiria parar o seu sofrimento. Com a morte do moreno o fantasma que ele representava na mente do louro desapareceria, ou, pelo menos, era o que ele esperava.

Enquanto os seus clones ainda continuavam a busca, ele resolvera parar um pouco para descansar, e quem sabe para dormir, que era uma coisa que há anos não fazia como devia ser, por isso, fechou os olhos, querendo passar pelas brazas. À sua cabeça vinham as informações de Konohamaru sobre a maneira como Sasuke, supostamente, teria fugido de sua casa. Supostamente, teria usado uma caixa de comprimidos soporíferos, retirada da caixa dos medicamentos na cozinha, e colocado na comida dos ninjas e serventes, sem que a Sra. Ichida notasse. Com os soporíferos colocara a casa toda a dormir. Depois usando a oportunidade que Konohamaru lhe dera com os talheres, usara a faca da comida para fazer um buraco na parede. E assim, mesmo sem chakra ele continuava a ser um ninja, usando taijutsu escapara facilmente.

Mas Naruto via facilmente que algumas coisas não estavam bem contadas na história. Primeiro: Sasuke já era escravo há quatro anos, porquê fugir agora? Tinha tido oportunidades menos rebuscadas para fugir, por exemplo, quando ia fazer compras. Segundo: ele comia da mesma comida que os outros habitantes e frequentadores da mansão do Hokage e o seu prato tinha sido comido, se tinha comido do mesmo comer em que tinha colocado os soporíferos, como é que não tinha adormecido? Ele não seria assim tão descuidado, pois não? No entanto, a Sra. Ichida tinha dito que faltara maças e pães da cozinha. Teria sido Sasuke? Era possível. E terceiro: porque tinha Konohamaru dado talheres, ou seja faca e garfo, ao moreno, quando o mesmo normalmente só comia com os tradicionais pauzinhos? E porque é que Konohamaru não esperara, como os outros ninjas, que Sasuke terminasse de comer para levar as coisas do jantar de volta à cozinha?

Tudo bem que ele não sabia como se comportar em relação ao moreno, afinal não pertencia ao grupo de ninjas que normalmente estava de vigia ao Uchiha, mas como ninja, sabia que não podia dar oportunidades aos presos de arranjar uma maneira para fugir. Ele apenas colocara Konohamaru perto de Sasuke, para que este último não fosse ainda mais agredido pelos seus ninjas. Portanto, teria sido a fuga apenas um culminar de acontecimentos? Apenas coincidências? O louro não acreditava nisso. Achava que Sasuke arranjara ajuda para fugir. Mas quem? Quem quereria ajudá-lo?

Ele saía de Konoha apenas 5 dias por ano, parava de trabalhar apenas nesses cinco dias, parava de pensar em Konoha e em todas as pessoas que dependiam do seu juízo por apenas cinco dias, e nesses exactos cinco dias, o maldito Uchiha resolvera fugir. Talvez realmente tivesse planeando a fuga para aqueles dias. Planeara para o único momento em que sabia que ele, Naruto, estaria fora. Mas aquele atrevimento iria sair-lhe caro. Anteriormente, por fraqueza, poupara-lhe a vida, mas agora as coisas estavam diferentes. Muito diferentes.

Sentiu alguém chegar fazendo barulho com o bater dos pés no grosso ramo de árvore.

– Naruto? Há novidades? – Questionou Konohamaru sentando-se à frente do louro. Trouxera Konohamaru com ele para este o ajudar na busca por Sasuke. O mais novo, tal como o Hokage, tinha uma capacidade de se dividir por mil com os seus clones das sombras.

– Nada. – Respondeu Naruto. – Descansa também um pouco Konohamaru, senão não conseguiremos continuar as buscas.

– Certo, mas antes…

– O que é que se passa? Descobriste alguma coisa?

– Não, nada. Sem usarmos uma fotografia é difícil as pessoas saberem reconhecerem quem nós procuramos. Existem muitas pessoas com as mesmas características que o Sasuke. – Comentou o moreno.

– Então o que é que querias?

– Queria saber, porque é que continuas a ir _lá _todos os anos? Já passaram 4 anos desde a sua morte, já a devias ter esquecido?

Naruto mexeu-se tão rápido que Konohamaru nem sequer o viu mexer-se, quando deu por si estava a ser empurrado por uma força bruta contra o tronco da árvore, com uma mão de Naruto no seu pescoço.

– Esquecer? Eu nunca a esquecerei! Isso é algo que ninguém tem o direito de me pedir. – Rugiu apertando a garganta de Konohamaru.

– Tu não compreendes, Naruto nii-san! Essa dor está a destruir-te. E a destruir quem está ao teu redor. – O louro soltou Konohamaru ao ouvir as suas palavras amargas.

– Não te preocupes comigo. Em breve toda a dor desaparecerá, mal eu consiga matar Sasuke. Vingarei a morte dela. – Declarou Naruto, num tom sombrio e impessoal que fez Konohamaru arrepiar-se. Definitivamente aquele não era mais o Naruto que ele sempre conhecera.

– Tu já tiveste essa hipótese um vez e não o mataste. Porquê agora?

– Esta nova fuga de Sasuke fez-me perceber que eu consigo matá-lo. Já não sou a mesma pessoa. Já não sou fraco. – Os olhos de Konohamaru arregalaram-se. Compreendia as palavras do Hokage. O que ele queria dizer é que o seu coração já não comandava os seus passos, os seus sentimentos tinham sido domados pela razão.

– Mas porquê matá-lo agora depois de tanto tempo?

– Não o deixarei magoar-me mais. Enquanto ele estiver vivo eu vou sofrer. Além disso ele merece a morte!

– Será que ele agora, depois de tudo, merece morrer? – Perguntou Konohamaru.

– Claro que sim. Não só pela morte de Sakura, mas também por tudo o que ele fez. Por isso, ele merece morrer, não tenho qualquer dúvida disso.

– Depois de todo o trabalho que tiveste para o manter vivo…

– Eu era estúpido. – Naruto cortou a fala de Konohamaru com a sua voz propositadamente engrossada. - Além disso, eu queria-o vivo para o controlar, de certa forma para me certificar de que ele sofria. Ele sofreu! Agora está na hora da execução.

– Tu és um poço de contradições. Tu queres protegê-lo ao mesmo tempo que o queres ver morto. – Comentou Konohamaru.

– Quem disse que o quero proteger? – Rebateu o louro.

– As tuas acções falam por ti. Há quatro anos atrás lutaste contra o conselho de anciões para que a sentença de morte fosse modificada. Quando foste ver a campa dela deixaste-me a supervisioná-lo, pois não querias que outros ninjas o maltratassem. E agora, tal como há anos atrás estás à procura dele. Dizes que é para matá-lo, mas veremos quando chegar a hora de lhe lançares as kunais. Será que vais ter a coragem de o matar?

Konohamaru não deixou que Naruto lhe respondesse, em vez disso, levantou-se e saiu dali rapidamente. Doía ouvir coisas tão amargas saídas da boca de Naruto. O mesmo Naruto que antes acreditava em todos os corações humanos, incluindo o coração mais negro de todos – o de Uchiha Sasuke.

oOo

Estava sentado entre dois prédios de dois ou três andares, num pequeno beco resguardado. Não era resguardado do frio, porque nem sequer estava frio, pois estava em pleno pico do Verão – Agosto. Estava resguardado dos olhares das pessoas. Ali não o olhavam com ódio como em Konoha, pois ali parecia que ninguém sabia quem era, mas olhavam-no com pena. Era final de tarde, hora de jantar, e ele não tinha nada para comer. Passara o dia à procura de trabalho, mas ninguém o aceitava quando percebiam a sua condição. Agora era totalmente impossível de disfarçar a sua barriga de quatro meses, que já se apertava horrivelmente dentro da sua roupa, já com um aspecto gasto.

Sentia-se horrivelmente triste, uma tristeza bem para além do compreensível. Se não arranjasse trabalho, como iria sobreviver? Como é que o seu filho iria sobreviver? Precisava de comer, para dar de comer ao bebé. A sua condição fazia-o querer comer ainda mais, mas sem trabalho, sem dinheiro, não havia a comida que precisava. Apenas havia uma única refeição que ele ia buscar ao abrigo dos sem-abrigo. Porque mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir, era isso que ele era, um sem-abrigo. Esperaria que a noite caísse, para ir buscar a refeição que um grupo de voluntários trazia todas as noites para ajudar os desfavorecidos.

Sentiu um movimento do bebé e mesmo sem ser uma pessoa de sorrisos, ele sorriu docemente e colocou uma mão sobre a sua barriga, afagando-a. À uma semana que conseguia sentir o bebé. Primeiramente sentira-se completamente aterrorizado, pois não sabia o que era aquilo, mas depois compreendera do que se tratava e sentira-se feliz. Tratava-se do seu bebé. O bebé estava ali com ele, vivo.

Os enjoos já tinham desaparecido, mas a barriga continuava a crescer, quase a olhos vistos. Mas ele agora tinha marcas horríveis na barriga perto das ancas. Já para não falar que os seus mamilos tinham escurecido e que, de certa forma, sentia o seu peito maior e completamente desconfortável, por vezes doía. E já nem pensava nas suas mudanças de humor repentinas. Por vezes, quando alguém de uma casa lhe negava a dar trabalho ele sentia um ódio mortal, com vontade de matar esse alguém, outras vezes ria-se na cara das pessoas como se fosse uma piada muito grande não ter trabalho.

Mas não era realmente as suas mudanças físicas e emocionais que o incomodavam, e sim a sua completa ignorância. Ele não sabia nada sobre gravidez. Só sabia que uma pessoa grávida devia ser acompanhada por um médico. E ele não tinha nenhum médico. Não sabia como estava o seu bebé. Estaria bem? Seria saudável? E o sexo? Seria menino ou menina? Embora isso fosse o que menos lhe importava, ele só queria saúde e bem-estar para o filho.

A noite chegou e ele levantou-se. Era naquele lugar onde ultimamente tinha dormido, por isso, não era de estranhar encontrar uma cama improvisada de cartões e mantas. Deixou tudo onde estava, pretendia voltar para ali mais tarde, com ele apenas levou a faca, da qual não se conseguia separar. Desde que estava liberto que só se sentia minimamente seguro quando tinha aquela pequena arma rudimentar com ele. Ainda não sabia porque é que a senhora Ichida lhe tinha dado aquela faca, talvez fosse para ele se proteger com alguma coisa, mas fosse o que fosse, acima de tudo, aquela faca era um símbolo da sua liberdade.

Vagueou pelas ruas daquela pequena cidade até um ponto específico, onde outras pessoas, tal como ele, sem-abrigo iriam buscar provavelmente a única alimentação que tinham durante um dia inteiro. Era um porto de pesca, o ar cheirava a peixe, Sasuke tapava o nariz por causa do cheiro, pois apesar de já não enjoar, o cheiro continuava a ser demasiado intenso para o seu nariz sensível de grávido. Avistou uma carroça cheia de pequenas caixas e os voluntários à volta dela, que já distribuíam as caixas pelas pessoas esfomeadas.

Colocou-se na fila para esperar a sua vez de receber a pequena caixa alimentícia. Passou vários minutos até chegar a sua vez de receber. Uma voluntária de cabelos esverdeados com umas roupas brancas estagnou olhando para Sasuke no momento em que lhe iria entregar a caixa.

– Tu estás na rua? – Questionou de maneira um tanto rude, parecia desconfiada.

– Sim, estou. – Respondeu Sasuke não compreendendo porque estava a ser olhado daquela maneira. Ele só queria uma caixinha, estava completamente esfomeado.

– Tu estás grávido e na rua? – Ele olhou então nos olhos da voluntária, pois até ai estivera de olhos postos na caixa de comida nas mãos dela. Ela tinha os olhos azuis como duas safiras. Só esse facto chegou para o deixar mal-humorado. Ganhara uma espécie de aversão a olhos azuis.

– Sim, estou, tens alguma coisa contra isso? – Resmungou o moreno, cheio de fome, o que o deixava ainda com um humor pior.

– Quer dizer que não estás com mais ninguém? Onde está o pai da criança?

– Eu estou sozinho, está bem? Se não me queres dar comida não dês, mas não faças mais perguntas. – Sasuke estava furioso e rangeu os dentes. Teria que arranjar comida de outra maneira, provavelmente procurar uma árvore de frutos. Não seria a primeira vez que invadia um quintal para poder roubar algumas frutas. Avançava a passos irritados pelo porto, para longe daquela voluntária estúpida.

– Espera! – Ouviu a voz irritante da voluntária e em vez de se virar para ver o que ela queria começou a andar mais depressa. – ESPERA! – Ela correu e agarrou-lhe o barco fazendo-o parar. – Onde é que vais?

– Procurar um sítio com comida. – Respondeu dando um safanão no braço para que a rapariga o soltasse.

– Tu não tens casa, nem comida pois não?

– Tu não tens nada a ver com isso. – Começou a andar novamente, mas a voluntária colocou-se à sua frente.

– Vem comigo. – Ela agarrou-lhe na mão e sem esperar resposta começou a puxá-lo de volta à carroça. Ele não se debateu. Queria ver onde ia. Será que ela lhe daria comida? Era a única coisa que pedia. Foi sentado na ponta da carroça e deram-lhe uma caixa de comida. – Fica aqui. Espera por mim até ao final da distribuição.

Ele anuiu a cabeça concordando, mas os seus olhos estavam focados unicamente na caixa de comida que finalmente tinha sobre o seu colo. Ia finalmente comer. E, como partilhando a sua alegria, sentiu o seu pequeno mexer-se no seu interior. Ainda eram movimentos quase imperceptíveis, mas ele estava tão sensível que sentia tudo, incluindo algumas cólicas que ficariam depois de comer.

Ao fim de uma hora o líder dos voluntários, depois da distribuição feita, deu por completa aquela noite de trabalho. Ele levou a carroça com ele, que era puxada por um cavalo castanho, os outros voluntários espalharam-se, indo cada um para sua casa, e Sasuke ficou ao lado da voluntária de cabelos esverdeados.

– Vamos embora! – Disse ela.

– Para onde?

– Não tens uma casa, pois não? Então vens comigo para a minha.

– Não, eu não posso fazer isso. Nem sequer tenho trabalho. Não posso aceitar ir para tua casa, quando não posso pagar alojamento.

– Aceita a minha ajuda. Não faças isto por ti, faz isto pelo bebé. Além disso eu arranjar-te-ei trabalho. – Sasuke piscou os olhos olhando para a rapariga. Seria ela alguma menina rica que lhe podia dar emprego? Ele concordou com a cabeça aceitando assim a ajuda da estranha. Não por ele, claro, mas pelo bebé. Ele tinha que pensar no filho, e no futuro que lhe podia dar. Ser orgulhoso não ia servir de nada, pois não?

– Qual é o teu nome?

– Kenta.

– Significa saudável e firme. Vê se continuas assim, Kenta, pelo teu bebé. – Aconselhou a rapariga começando a andar e fazendo um gesto com a mão para ele a seguir. – O meu é Emiko, mas podes tratar-me por Emi. E tu para mim serás o Ken. Combinado?

– Sim.

A casa de Emiko, ao contrário do que Sasuke tinha pensado, não era uma grande mansão como a do Hokage, embora também fosse grande. Na realidade era uma grande, uma enormíssima tenda. Uma tenda de circo azul cheia de estrelas amarelas, vermelhas e laranjas. No interior tinha imensas bancadas e uma enorme arena montada, com todos os elementos que um circo tem. Ela conduziu-o através da arena, até aos bastidores da mesma, que saíam para fora da tenda de circo. Atrás da tenda de circo, havia outras pequenas tendas e roulottes. Encontrava-se tudo muito calmo, pois já era de noite, mas ele ouvia respirações pesadas de animais, entre os quais conhecia as dos cavalos, e também se ouvia vozes animadas que vinham de uma única tenda.

Sasuke e Emiko entraram nessa tenda. As vozes cessaram. Á sua frente, Sasuke, tinha um grupo estranho de mulheres. Não tinha a certeza se já vira coisas mais estranhas, mas de pelo menos dos quatro anos de memória que tinha, ele nunca vira nada tão bizarro. Todas o olhavam com um olhar desconfiado e de repente e sentiu que queria fugir dali. Elas eram assustadoras e tinham várias idades e feitios

– Meninas! Este é o Kenta! O novo membro da nossa companhia. – Falou Emi, pousando uma mão nas costas de Sasuke. E sem que este esperasse, de repente, aquele grupo de mulheres esquisitas, com roupas igualmente estranhas, levantou-se e em peso rodearam Kenta desejando-lhe as boas vindas. – Calma, meninas, tenham cuidado que ele está grávido. – Ouviu guinchos entusiásticos. Ele ouvia imensas perguntas, mas não conseguia realmente compreender nenhuma. Então foi agarrado ao colo por uma enorme mulher. Teria uns dois metros de altura. Mas o mais assustador era os enormes músculos que ela tinha nos braços. Era uma mulher culturista. Foi sentado num pufe confortavelmente e depois as mulheres postaram-se todas sentadas no chão à sua frente. Todas o olhavam de olhos brilhantes e cheios de admiração. Ele não sabia o porquê da admiração, mas estava com uma vontade louca de fugir.

– Kenta, vou apresentar-te as meninas. A primeira do lado direito é a Hana. – A mulher musculada, de cabelos curtos e pretos com umas enormes sobrancelhas, sorriu e abanou os dedos num cumprimento.

– Olá. – Hana piscou o olhou. Kenta abanou a cabeça numa vénia. – Eu sou culturista, mas também treinadora de cães. Fui abandonada pelos meus pais e deixada num campo militar.

– A segunda, depois da Hana, é a Cho. – Uma mulher baixinha e corda com uma borboleta tatuada na bochecha, sorriu. Era loura e tinha uns olhos pequeninos, mas extremamente amáveis.

– Olá, Kenta. Eu sou ilusionista. O meu marido pôs-me fora de casa por achar que eu estava demasiado gorda. – Sasuke compreendeu que todas elas lhe iam contar a história trágica das suas vidas. Fez uma vénia em reconhecimento.

– As duas meninas que se seguem, são as mais novas da nossa companhia, tem apenas 13 anos. São gémeas. Não falam. Eu encontrei-as no lixo. Dei-lhes os nomes de Miwa e Mizuki. – Apresentou Emiko as duas meninas de cabelos pretos e longos, mas presos em rabos-de-cavalo. Elas sorriam-lhe e acenavam. Uma tinha uma pala no olho esquerdo, tapando-o, e outra no olho direito. – São as nossas trapezistas. A seguir…

– Eu sou a Kaori. – Apressou-se esta mulher a dizer parando a fala de Emiko. Tinha um pompom na cabeça. Os seus cabelos eram ruivos e os seus olhos castanhos esverdeados. – A minha mãe vendeu-me à Emiko por um colar de ouro, e foi preciso a Emiko lutar muito por mim, porque ela queria vender-me a um senhor feudal. Eu treino os cavalos.

– Olá. – Cumprimento Sasuke, ainda estranhando aquela nova situação.

– A seguir temos a Kayo. Ela é surda, mas sabe falar e ler os lábios das outras pessoas. Ela trabalha com as fitas. – Emiko referia-se a uma jovem mulher que tinha cabelos encaracolados, e uns olhos amarelados. Sasuke acenou-lhe com a mão e esta retribuiu.

– E por último, mas não menos importante, temos a Mai. É a nossa bailarina.

– Olá. – Esta rapariga tinha uns lindos olhos castanhos e uma belíssima cabeleira azulada, era realmente muito bonita.

– Olá. – Respondeu Sasuke.

– Eu fugi de casa porque o meu pai gostava de _brincar_ comigo. – O moreno arrepiou-se. Ele sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer com "brincar", mas ela era tão nova. Teve que se identificar um pouco mais com ela. O Hokage também gostara de "brincar" com ele. E o resultado estava à vista. Afagou a sua barriga. As meninas suspiraram ao vê-lo fazer aquilo.

– Eu sou o Kenta. Mas não me chamo realmente Kenta.

– Nenhuma de nós se chama como realmente nos chamamos. Tirando a Miwa e a Mizuki, todas nós já tivemos outros nomes. – Esclareceu Emiko.

– Eu fui escravo de um senhor muito importante, e fugi com a ajuda de umas pessoas há cerca de um mês, quando descobri que estava grávido. – Contou Sasuke. – Não tenho memórias de quem era antes de ser escravo. Para mim, como Kenta, a vida só começou à quatro anos atrás.

– Muito bem, Kenta, bem-vindo ao Circo das Feras.

– Obrigado.

– De quantos meses estás? – Questionou Cho, a mulher gorda.

– De quatro meses, mais ou menos.

– O que é que farás no circo? – Perguntou Mai.

– Não sei. O que quiserem que eu faça.

– Logo veremos o que ele pudera fazer. – Decidiu Emiko. – Agora está na hora de uma aula.

– Aula? – Perguntou-se Sasuke.

– Sim. Todas as noites, Emiko dá uma aula sobre qualquer coisa. Nós queremos ser mulheres instruídas. Muitas de nós nem sequer teve a oportunidade de aprender a escrever, a ler e a contar. E a Emi ensinou-nos tudo. – Explicou Mai. Por seu lado, Emiko trouxe um livro e sentou-se num pufe mesmo ao lado de Sasuke.

– Hoje vamos falar sobre História mais recente. Vamos falar sobre a 4ª Grande Guerra Ninja.

– Oh! – Fizeram as mulheres em expectativa.

– Para compreendermos como isto começou temos que falar do Hokage da Aldeia Oculta da Folha. Lembram-se de lá termos ido o ano passado?

– Sim. – Respondeu o coro feminino.

– O Hokage chama-se Uzumaki Naruto. Fará 20 anos em Outubro.

– Oh, é muito novo. – Comentou Hana.

– E tal como nós tem uma enorme e trágica história de vida. Ele foi tornado Jinchuuriki mal nasceu. Um Jinchuuriki é um sacrifício humano, o seu corpo é usado para selar bijuus, ou outra coisa, mas no caso do Hokage foi o bijuu das nove-caudas. Por causa disso, ele foi odiado durante anos pelas pessoas da sua aldeia. Porque estas achavam que ele não passava de um demónio. – Emiko falava com o tom de uma professora. Sasuke também escutava atentamente. O Hokage tinha sofrido aquilo tudo? O seu bebé mexeu-se, como se também ele questionasse o que se passava. O tempo ia passando enquanto todos ouviam em silêncio a história do Hokage e do seu amigo Sasuke.

– "Uchiha Sasuke deixara de ser aquele rapaz que fora do time 7. Deixara de ser o amigo de Uzumaki Naruto. Ele dizimou uma aldeia inteira apenas por causa de poder. Quantas mais vidas roubasse mais poder tinha. Os seus olhos vermelhos gostavam do vermelho do sangue." – Emiko lia esta passagem directamente do livro, que estava aberto sobre os seus joelhos.

– Não há fotografias? – Perguntou Kaori.

– Infelizmente não. A Aldeia Oculta da Folha não cedeu nenhuma imagem, nem do Hokage, nem de Uchiha Sasuke.

– Mas então o que aconteceu quando o Hokage soube que Sasuke entrou na batalha? – Desta vez quem questionava era Hana. Estavam tão comprometidas na história que nenhuma delas reparava na palidez de Sasuke, e no seu silêncio.

– Foi de encontro ao mesmo! – A entoação na voz de Emiko era grave. – Mas antes de chegar quem enfrentou Uchiha Sasuke, foi nem mais nem menos, que Haruno Sakura. Eu vou ler: "Haruno Sakura sempre fora apaixonada pelo Uchiha, ver naquilo que ele se tinha tornado destroçava o seu coração. Ela sabia que na cabeça do seu amor de vida não havia mais nada senão vingança. Ela sabia que na sua cabeça só havia a obtenção de poder para a destruição. Então quando finalmente o encontrou no campo de batalha, ela decidiu enfrentar o negro Uchiha, o vermelho sangue Uchiha. Ela compreendia que era muito fraca para o matar, mas mesmo assim, ela queria tentar. Teria que matar o Uchiha Sasuke, para que as poucas boas memórias que tinha dele pudessem ser salvas no seu coração."

"_Mas tu mataste-a. Tu…"_ Sasuke estremecia ao recordar as palavras do Hokage. Era possível aquilo que estava a pensar?

– Mas ele matou-a, não foi, Emi? – Perguntou Kaori, que tinha tirado um chupa-chupa das suas vestes e agora entretinha-se a chupá-lo num dos cantos da boca.

– Sim, Kaori. Uchiha Sasuke matou Haruno Sakura.

"_Sim, tu MATASTE A SAKURA!"_ O gritou de Naruto ressoava na sua mente. Porque é que aquela história lhe parecia tão familiar? O seu coração estava acelerado no seu peito apertado. Sentia-se angustiado. Era possível que ele fosse um assassino? Uchiha Sasuke? Porque é que esse nome lhe estava a fazer eco na mente? O bebé mexeu-se. E ele afagou a barriga ao mesmo tempo que se tentava acalmar. Sabia que os nervos faziam mal às pessoas grávidas, não se lembrava de onde sabia isso, mas simplesmente sabia.

– Passa-se alguma coisa, Kenta?

– Acho… Acho que preciso de descansar. – Pediu. Emiko sorriu-lhe.

– Claro. Meninas, vamos preparar o quarto de Kenta. – A companhia de circo levantou-se em peso, todas elas dispostas a ajudar. Afinal eram pessoas que já tinha sofrido coisas horríveis, e talvez por isso, compreendessem muito bem a dor de cada uma.

**Continua…**


	4. Chapter 4

_Oie ninna-san! Antes de vos deixar ler em paz tenho que avisar que o capitulo tem duas lindas canções se as ouvirem mesmo, mesmo, entram no espirito: a primeira é do Anime no.6 tem o nome "Buna no mori de" que é o Nezumi que canta. E a segunda é "Suigintou No Yoru" de Sugiyama Noriaki. Coloquem no Youtube se nao tiverem as músicas, elas estão lá. Até já._

**One Step at a Time**

**Capítulo 4 – Canção de embalar**

O circo de feras chegara no dia anterior a uma nova cidade. Estava na manhã do segundo dia de montagem. A grande tenda azul já ocupava o grande ressinto alugado, onde o circo em peso se tinha instalado e onde ficaria nos próximos dias. Naquele momento ainda havia muita coisa para fazer, até poderem abrir o espectáculo ao público, mas a tenda principal, pelo menos, já estava montada.

Era possível encontrar Sasuke onde deixava muita gente com vertigens, mas ele sentia-se bem ali, sentado lá no alto num fino trapézio. Como é que ele fora ali parar? Nem ele sabia muito bem, mas a verdade é que saltava alto de mais e tinha um equilíbrio invejável. Balançava-se no trapézio, como uma criança num baloiço. Na sua cara estava uma expressão sonhadora. Então com uma mão sobre o ventre saliente resolveu abrir a boca e cantar.

– Tooku no yama no itadaki de, Yoki ga toke nagare to nari, Buna no mori de midori ni somaru, Sato wa ima… hana ni umare… Hana yori utusukushii otomega, Buna no… mori de… ai wo chikau, Waka mono yo, Midori ni mizu ni ashi wo nurashi, Chika noyoni dake de oite , Hana ga chiru mae ni , Otome no kami ni kuchizuke wo shite!

(Tradução: Na distância até ao cimo da montanha, A neve derretida cria riachos, Torna verde a densa floresta, Agora a aldeia está coberta de flores, Jovens donzelas, mais bonitas que flores, Lançam o seu amor na densa floresta. Oh, jovem, Ensopa os teus pés em água verde, Corre como um veado, E antes das flores murcharem, Beija os cabelos da tua donzela.)

Emiko tinha-lhe dado vários livros sobre gravidez e bebés. Ele não fizera outra coisa na última semana a não ser ler continuamente tudo de forma quase compulsiva. Ele aprendera então que a partir do quarto mês de gravidez os bebés desenvolviam a audição e que começavam a memorizar as vozes dos familiares mais próximos. Primeiramente a voz da mãe, depois do pai, e depois de possíveis irmãos. E em todos livros aconselhavam que cantar para o bebé que estava dentro da barriga era uma forma de o acalmar, de o fazer relaxar e, mais importante, de criar laços entre pais e filhos.

Então, Sasuke achara aí um entrave enorme. Ele poderia cantar para o filho, mas não sabia nenhuma música para crianças e estupidamente tinha vergonha de perguntar às mulheres se sabiam de alguma música de embalar. Até que, na sua jornada para a nova cidade, o circo tinha passado junto a um campo de cultivo onde mulheres cantavam juntas, em alto e bom som uma bonita melodia que lhe tinha chamado a atenção. Sem saber muito bem como, aprendeu cada palavra da musica apenas por a escutar uma vez, como se a tivesse copiado e colocado na memória do cérebro. E agora, quando estava sozinho, cantava para o bebé dentro de si.

Punha-se a imaginar o futuro. Uma vida completamente nova. Talvez juntamente com aquele circo, ou sozinho numa pequena casa, onde podia ser feliz com a futura criança. Apenas queria sossego. O seu coração falava que ele já tinha vivido demasiadas situações e que agora precisava de uma pausa. A sua alma clamava por tranquilidade. Mas havia uma coisa que não o deixava descansar. A imagem do Hokage. Agora cada vez que fechava os olhos, tinha a sua imagem para o assombrar. Juntamente com uma tonelada de sentimentos. Um turbilhão de coisas. Via Naruto a rir. Via Naruto enraivecido. Via Naruto irritado achando-lhe graça. Via Naruto a sofrer tanto e a culpa era sempre dele. Via Naruto a chorar. Mas ele não sabia o que tinha feito. Não sabia.

Cá em baixo um grupo de mulheres e raparigas olhava para ele em adoração. Nenhuma delas compreendia o que lhe ia na mente. Todas elas o achavam um mistério em forma de gente, mas acima de tudo, já o viam como parte daquele circo.

– Eu acho que ele podia cantar para o nosso circo. Nós ainda não temos nenhum cantor. – Propôs Hana, a mulher culturista, que estava rodeada com cinco cães que davam altos pulos tentando tirar da sua mão os biscoitos que ela trazia.

– Eu acho uma ideia maravilhosa. – Concordou Cho remexendo na sua mão uma cartola e uma varinha de condão. – O que achas Emiko?

– Não sei. Acho que ele não deve trabalhar enquanto estiver grávido. – No entanto pensava na hipótese de Sasuke trabalhar, pois ele constantemente lhe perguntava o que podia fazer. Ultimamente, apenas por causa da insistência do rapaz, ela colocara-o encarregue de fazer as refeições.

– Mas ele quer trabalhar. Só demonstra bom carácter da parte dele. – Comentou Kaori, todas suspeitavam que ela talvez, apenas talvez, tivesse acabado por ter um pequeno e profundo sentimento por Sasuke. Ninguém a podia censurar, ele era realmente muito bonito. Além de que, ao que podiam apurar, Sasuke, ou Kenta como elas o conheciam, não engravidara por que quisera. Como escravo, ele devia ter feito "favores" ao seu amo. E essa situação tinha gerado aquela situação.

Por momentos, depois de terem percebido que aquela gravidez não fora desejada, elas tinham tido medo de que Sasuke se quisesse desfazer da criança mal ela nascesse, o que era completamente compreensível uma vez que era fruto de um acto violento, mas depressa compreenderam que ele não queria se separar do bebé. Na realidade, percebiam sem esforço que ele nutria um amor profundo pelo filho que estava por nascer. Percebiam que ele era como um raio de sol na sua solidão.

– Dêem-lhe uma oportunidade para ele trabalhar, senão ele vai-se sentir um inútil. – Pediu Mai, que estivera a ouvir a pequena conversa das outras circenses enquanto praticava alguns passos de dança.

Mai e Sasuke tinham-se aproximado muito nesses poucos dias. Tinham partilhado as suas histórias criando um elo de amizade automaticamente. Mas já não falavam do passado, apenas do futuro. As suas personalidades eram parecidas. Não tinham medo de dizer o que pensavam, sabiam-se orgulhosos e tinham um passado idêntico, pelo menos, até há parte em que Sasuke se recordava. A bailarina acalentava no coração pelo dia em que se vingaria do pai e da mãe. Ele por lhe fazer o que fazia, e a mãe por consentir com isso. Já Sasuke, não pensava em vingança, não sabia, mas quando era o Hokage os seus sentimentos ficavam muito confusos. Era como se, quando se tratava de Naruto, o seu interior não o deixasse ser rancoroso. No entanto, quando pensava na aldeia de Konoha, ele se pudesse destruí-la-ia.

– Tudo bem, cantar não cansa nem mata ninguém. E como canta bem, vai ajudar a termos mais público. – Aceitou, por fim, Emiko. – Mas quando a gravidez já lhe pesar, eu não quero que ele trabalhe, e vocês vão ter que se comprometer a ajudá-lo em tudo, compreenderam?

– Sim. – Responderam juntas.

– Kenta chega aqui! – Gritou Mai abanando os braços para o moreno que ainda se baloiçava lá em cima no trapézio.

– Hai! – Sasuke mexeu-se rápido colocando-se em pé no trapézio em movimento, e depois, como se não fosse nada, saltou para a plataforma mais alta e dai desceu pelas escadas, como se elas fossem um escorrega, na maior das tranquilidades.

Enquanto isso, as meninas sustinham as respirações para ver se ele não caía. Como é que ele se conseguia mover daquela maneira? Ainda por cima grávido? Será que não era Humano? Então chegou ao chão e foi até perto das mulheres sobre o olhar de assombro das mesmas.

– O que se passa?

– Tu não devias de fazer movimentos tão bruscos como os que fizeste agora. Podes provocar um aborto. – Ralhou Emiko com os seus olhos azulados mostrando preocupação, mas a sua voz mostrando censura.

– Mas os livros dizem que a partir do quarto mês o risco de aborto já acabou. – Defendeu-se Sasuke.

– O risco desapareceu, não quer dizer que não aconteça. – Retorquiu a directora do circo. Sasuke estremeceu. Colocara a vida do filho em risco estupidamente, sentiu-se deprimido com isso.

– Kenta anima-te! – Sorriu-lhe Kaori. – A Emiko finalmente arranjou trabalho para ti.

– O quê? A sério? E o que vai ser? – Entusiasmou-se. As suas mudanças de humor, ultimamente, andavam bastante bruscas.

– Vais ser cantor! – Respondeu-lhe Mai.

– Can… cantor?! – Espantou-se.

– Sim. Nós ouvimos-te a cantar e achamos que tens uma lindíssima voz. E como não temos nenhum cantor no circo, o papel fica-te belissimamente. Além de que cantar não atrapalha a tua gravidez. Então o que achas?

– Acho… acho… acho bom, claro. Vou dar o meu melhor. – E deu um pequeno sorriso de gratidão por aquelas raparigas. Saberiam o quanto elas o estavam a ajudar? Sobreviver no mundo sozinho não era fácil, no ultimo mês ele soubera isso, só esperava poder ficar entre elas durante muito mais tempo. Pois ali, incrivelmente, sentia-se bem e feliz.

oOo

– As roupas não te ficam nada bem. – Refilou Kaori a olhar Sasuke dentro de umas calças jardineiras para mulheres grávidas. Além de ficar com um aspecto ridículo, ele ainda odiava mais aquilo por causa do ursinho carinhoso estampado à frente.

– Eu não tenho roupas. Nada me serve a não ser esta roupa que a Emiko me arranjou nos voluntários. – Explicou o moreno. Mai e Kaori encontravam-se com o moreno dentro da tenda que ele e Mai partilhavam como um quarto. A um canto estava algumas roupas que entretanto tinham deixado de servir a Sasuke. Apenas a sua capa negra, a mesma que trouxera de Konoha é que continuava a servir-lhe por ser grande e larga. Quando a tinha vestida nem sequer se reparava que estava grávido. As meninas gozavam de que quando ele a vestia parecia uma tenda com pernas.

Tinham passado alguns dias desde que tinham chegado àquela cidade. Dias que Sasuke passara a ter aulas de canto. E aquela noite, depois dos treinos, e depois das letras decoradas, seria a sua grande estreia na arena do Circo de Feras. E o grande problema era: ele não tinha roupa decente para se apresentar diante o público. Tudo lhe ficava terrivelmente apertado.

– Tive uma ideia! – Decidiu Mai levantando-se de onde estava e agarrando na capa negra de Sasuke passando-a para a sua mão. – Veste-a.

– Mas agora estou cheio de calor, estamos a meio do verão. – Queixou-se.

– Queres roupa ou não queres roupa?

– Quero.

– Então vais ter que vestir isso porque vamos para o meio da cidade. A não ser que queiras que te vejam vestido com jardineiras de mulher. – As bochechas pálidas de Sasuke ruborizaram um pouco, uma coisa pouco nítida, no entanto, adorável. Pelo menos aos olhos das duas raparigas.

Com a capa sobre o seu corpo, Sasuke, e as tuas raparigas percorreram as ruas da cidade. O moreno transpirava horrivelmente, cheio de calor. Não sabia aonde ia, só queria lá chegar depressa. E se pudesse precisava de água, muita água.

– É aqui! – Anunciou Kaori parando em frente a uma loja com uma montra cheia de fatos de alta-costura. Os olhos de Sasuke abriram-se em espanto. Foi puxando por Mai para entrarem no ateliê de costura. Um sino na porta fez o alfaiate reparar que tinha clientes.

– Olá Sr. Natsumo. – Falou Mai, cumprimentando um velhote magro, calvo e com um barba muito bem aparada.

– Oh, jovens Feras, que bom vê-las por aqui. Que me trazem? Algum dos vossos fatos para remendar? – "Feras" era claramente um apelido carinhoso que o Sr. Natsumo dera às circenses.

– Hoje temos uma encomenda especial Sr. Natsumo. – Puseram Sasuke em frente do velho alfaiate, que piscou os olhos em surpresa ao ver a cara do moreno. Ficou momentos paralisado como se tivesse sido petrificado pelas sombras de Nara Shikamaru. – Passa-se alguma coisa, Sr. Natsumo?

– Não, nada. – Respondeu o alfaiate abanando a cabeça e ganhando um sorriso na cara.

– Este é o Kenta, a nova aquisição do circo. É o nosso cantor. - Apresentou Kaori, sempre com o seu tom enérgico e entusiástico. – Precisamos urgentemente de roupa para ele. Mas é uma roupa especial, porque ele está grávido.

– Grávido? – Espantou-se o senhor encarando Sasuke de tal maneira que este baixou a cara de forma embaraçada. – Bem, já tinha ouvido falar que alguns homens podiam engravidar, mas nunca pensei que iria conhecer um. E então, do que é que o Sr. Kenta precisa?

– De um guarda-roupa completo, já a contar para os próximos meses claro. – Pediu Mai.

– Mas um guarda-roupa completo vai sair caro. – Advertiu-a o alfaiate.

– Não se preocupe com os custos monetários, Sr. Natsumo. O Kenta precisa de roupa feita, porque toda a roupa que arranjamos para pessoas grávidas é para mulher.

– Mas ele precisa urgentemente de um fato para a apresentação de hoje. Ele vai estrear-se hoje como nosso cantor. – Lembrou Kaori.

– Sim, será que consegue improvisar alguma coisa, Sr. Natsumo?

– Bem… – Natsumo analisou Sasuke. – Acho que posso fazer alguns ornamentos na capa negra. Talvez uns bordados prateados e brancos para o fazer mais artista.

– Sim, isso seria óptimo.

– Mas o resto da roupa terá que ficar para o fim da semana. – Apontou.

– Não faz mal, senhor Natsumo. Se fizer a capa isso já ajuda muito. – Agradeceu Mai.

– Muito bem, senhor Kenta vou ter que lhe tirar as medidas, e vou precisar da sua capa. – Sasuke maneou a cabeça em compreensão, começando a desapertar a capa.

– A Kaori e eu vamos ver umas coisas, enquanto estás aqui está bem, Kenta?

– Sim, claro.

– Queres que te traga alguma coisa?

– Água, se puder ser.

– Claro. Voltamos já. – E as duas raparigas saíram pela porta da loja desaparecendo da vista.

– Entre aqui, senhor Kenta. – Chamou o alfaiate levando o moreno a uma divisão mais confortável nas costas da loja.

Esta divisão estava repleta de tecidos de várias cores, caixas de linhas e caixas de botões e fechos eclairs. Tinha um pequeno banquinho no chão, umas grandes cadeiras aconchegáveis e dois grandes espelhos e uma pequena divisória de madeira, que serviria para as pessoas se despirem. Mas o que espantou e assustou Sasuke, foi ver marionetas ninjas, tal como um dos amigos do Hokage tinha. Duas marionetas muito idênticas a humanos.

– A sua capa, por favor. – Sasuke retirou a capa totalmente e entregou-a a Natsumo.

– Então o senhor está realmente grávido. – Constatou, não comentando sobre a roupa feminina que Sasuke vestia e que o fazia sentir-se ridículo, mas era aquilo ou andar nu. Mas certamente que na rua não andaria sem a capa. Por isso, teria que ficar ali até a capa estar pronta.

– Sim, estou grávido.

– Se quiser, pode sentar-se enquanto eu trabalho na cama.

– Obrigado. – Aceitou a oferta e sentou-se numa das cadeiras. Por seu lado o alfaiate mexeu uma das mãos e uma das marionetas moveu-se, fazendo Sasuke sobressaltar-se discretamente. Aquele homem era um ninja, percebeu aterrorizado. Estava farto de ninjas, queria tudo menos estar perto de um.

– Sim, eu já fui um ninja. Um ninja de Suna. – Confirmou o Senhor Natsumo, percebendo a careta que Sasuke fizera, enquanto a marioneta andava até ele. Metendo-se depois muito quieta perto dele. O alfaiate colocou a capa sobre os ombros da marioneta e então, ao seu comando, várias agulhas saíram da marioneta. A única coisa que o alfaiate tinha que fazer era manusear a marioneta e ir colocando as decorações brancas e prateadas junto ao pano preto da capa, que as agulhas cosiam tudo. – Antes estas agulhas matavam pessoas. Agora cosem roupas. Estão melhor agora.

– Deixou de ser ninja?

– Sim. Reformei-me e resolvi assentar aqui nesta cidade pacífica. A Quarta Guerra Ninja deu-me cabo do espírito. Á quatro anos que sou alfaiate, e digo-te nunca foi tão feliz na minha vida. Á quem diga que uma vida de dias iguais, sempre com o mesmo trabalho, sem aventura, é entediante, no entanto, eu penso completamente o contrário. – Contou o velho, com os olhos sobre a sua marioneta, mas desviando-os de vez em quando para ver a reacção de Sasuke. Mas este mantinha-se tranquilo, agora que sabia que aquele ninja estava fora de serviço. - Diz-me rapaz, tu também já foste um ninja, não foste?

– Co… como?

– Como é que sei? Muito simples, pelos cordões prateados nos braços que significam que te apagaram a memória, e pelos selos nos teus braços que te impedem de fazer jutsus. – Esclareceu Natsumo.

– Sim, é possível que já tenha sido um ninja. – Certeza, não tinha. Apenas suspeitas, e não eram as melhores.

– Não és nenhum fugitivo, pois não?

– Não. – Mentiu, mas não mostrando isso na sua face.

– Não deves ser mesmo. – Até porque estás grávido. Como se esse facto explicasse que ele não podia ter fugido. Foi incompreensível para Sasuke, mas ele não o desmentiu. – Para teres apagado a memória é porque não gostas do passado?!

– Não, não devo gostar.

– Não gostavas de voltar a recordar? – Sasuke ficou uns momentos a olhar para o trabalho do senhor Natsumo de maneira pensativa.

– Não, eu não quero recordar o passado. Quero uma vida completamente nova para mim e para o meu filho. – Declarou com confiança na voz, afagando a sua barriga, num gesto claro de determinação. Não queria saber do passado, porque na realidade tinha medo do que viesse a saber dele.

– Isso é muito corajoso da tua parte. – Congratulou-o Natsumo. – A capa já está. Agora vem aqui e coloca-te em cima desse banco, isto se conseguires.

– Sim consigo, posso parecer gordo, mas ainda me mexo bem. Afinal ainda só vou a meio da gestação. – Falou, levantou-se da cadeira e subiu para o banquinho que vira antes ao entrar na divisão. O alfaiate aproximou-se de Sasuke e começou a tirar as medidas para mais tarde poder fazer roupas.

– Sabe, eu podia fazer alguma coisa a estas jardineiras, para elas deixarem de ser femininas.

– Podia? – Aquela era a melhor das hipóteses. Assim podia andar com as jardineiras sem ter que levar a capa, pois esta fazia-lhe muito calor.

– Claro. Dispa-se que eu rapidamente trato do assunto. – Sasuke livrou-se rapidamente das jardineiras. - Tire também a t-shirt, pois parece estar realmente apertada.

– Era a mais larga que tinha arranjado. – Lamentou-se, mas retirou a t-shirt azul e entregou-a ao homem à sua frente.

– Isto vai ser muito rápido. – Garantiu o alfaiate.

Enquanto o velho ninja reformado trabalhava nos ajustes das jardineiras e da t-shirt, Sasuke mirava-se ao espelho, vendo as marcas que a gravidez estava a provocar-lhe na pele, ficando de costas para Natsumo, que então reparou na enorme e feia cicatriz que Sasuke tinha nas costas. Parecia que remoinho o tinha atingido deixando a sua marca nas costas do moreno.

Então, o homem, recordou-se de algo, que o fez paralisar. Recordou, uma dura e sangrenta batalha anos atrás. Travada pelo o louro da luz, e o moreno das trevas. Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke. Os opostos. O sol e a lua. O dia e a noite. O Yin e o Yang. O bom e o mau.

Mas era impossível. Não, era mais que isso. Era completamente impossível. Uchiha Sasuke estava morto e enterrado, todos sabiam disso.

– Sr. Natsumo? Sente-se bem? – Questionou Sasuke de maneira tão suave que fez Natsumo tirar todas as suas dúvidas. Já não se lembrava ao certo da aparência de Uchiha Sasuke, sabia que aquele rapaz era parecido, mas não queria dizer que fosse o mesmo. Lembrava-se da voz louca em trovão, da aura maléfica que rodeava o último Uchiha, e definitivamente, não tinha nada a ver com aquele rapaz.

– Sim, sinto-me lindamente.

Alguns minutos mais dando os ajustes necessários e as jardineiras ganharam outra forma, assim como a t-shirt ficou mais larga. Ouviram o sino da porta da loja e logo tinham Mai e Kaori de volta com algumas compras na mão e uma garrafa de água para Sasuke, que ficou infinitamente agradecido. Depois de pagarem a conta, despediram-se do velho alfaiate, combinaram vir buscar as outras roupas no final da semana, e seguiram novamente para de volta ao circo, onde tinham que se preparar para o espectáculo dessa noite.

oOo

– E agora com vocês, em absoluta estreia no vosso Circo de Feras, Kenta o Encantador de Donzelas. – Anunciou Emiko através de um microfone, falando para toda a tenda de circo, que estava completamente cheia. As pessoas vibravam contentes, em expectativa. Era sempre bom ver um número novo.

As apagaram. Um foco ao centro da arena acendeu-se. Apenas estava lá o microfone. A música começou a tocar. Às escuras Sasuke avançou até ao foco da luz. A sua capa negra estava agora repleta de entalhes brancos e prateados que brilhavam sobre a luz. Ouve um enorme som de exclamações vindas da plateia fizeram o moreno arrepiar-se. Não podia negar, os nervos quase que o levavam ao pânico e ele queria fugir. Mas ele prometera que ia fazer o seu melhor. Então ele faria. Mesmo que não se lembrasse do passado, havia uma coisa que ele sempre soubera de si mesmo, fazia as coisas num só caminho, sem volta atrás.

Aproximou-se do microfone e então cantou:

**Yomichi ni ukanda suigintou no hikari****  
****Namida mo nai no ni nazeka nijimitatsu yo******

**Yomichi ni hisonda boku no kuroi kage****  
****Nasake mo nai no ni nazeka ashibaya ni**

_(A luz de mercúrio que emerge da noite nas ruas_

_De alguma forma, mancha mesmo sem lágrimas_

_A minha sombra negra pela estrada à noite_

_De alguma forma, acelera sem compaixão)_

Era fim de tarde, um dos clones de Naruto encontrava-se a fazer a tarefa que lhe era confiada a si e aos seus semelhantes. Encontrar o bastardo de nome Uchiha Sasuke. Depois de encontrado só tinham que rebentar para darem a informação ao Naruto original. Era quase de noite e ele já percorrera parte da cidade em que estava a tentar, ver se alguém tinha visto o moreno. Mas era realmente muito difícil encontrar alguém sem uma fotografia.

Decidiu entrar em mais uma loja, não perdia nada, o máximo que o homem lhe podia dizer era que não, que não tinha visto ninguém com a descrição da pessoa que ele procurava. Também não podia reproduzir uma imagem de Sasuke com o seu chakra por que era perigoso. Alguém, que ele não quisesse, podia reconhecer a forma de Sasuke e ai levantar questões. E se viesse a descobrir que Sasuke estava vivo, Konoha estava em mãos lençóis. Naruto ficava numa posição horrível. Era, por isso, preciso achá-lo e eliminá-lo.

**Senaka ni mou hitotsu knamida no nioi****  
****Tsuitekuru, tsuitekuru****  
****Tsuitekuru, tsuitekuru**

_(Atrás de mim, um caminho de lágrimas_

_Aproxima-se, Aproxima-se_

_Aproxima-se, Aproxima-se)_

A loja em que entrara era um ateliê de costura. Quando abrira a porta o sino tinha tocado e aí um velho senhor tinha aparecido.

– Um shinobi? – Espantou-se o senhor Natsumo. – Em que o posso ajudar?

– Eu procuro uma pessoa.

– Uma pessoa? – O senhor Natsumo ficou uns momentos a olhar para o clone de Naruto, não percebendo que era um clone. Mas aquilo que estava a verificar era que conhecia aquela cara. Será que era? Os seus olhos arregalaram-se. Não havia dúvidas. Aquele era o Hokage de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. – Que pessoa, Hokage-sama?

– Não me chame isso. – Pediu o louro de certa forma arrogante, não queria ser reconhecido, mas aquele homem reconhecera-o. Como?

– Desculpe, eu reconheci-o porque já fui um ninja noutros tempos. Mas então diga-me, em que posso ajudá-lo. – Dispôs-se o alfaiate.

– Eu procuro um rapaz com a mesma idade que eu, de cabelos negros um pouco arrepiados da parte de trás da cabeça, pele pálida e olhos ónix. – Descreveu Sasuke tal qual como sabia e conhecia, e era capaz de dar muitos mais pormenores se fossem necessários.

– O Kenta? – Questionou o alfaiate sem sequer pensar.

– Sim, ele mesmo, o Kenta. – Confirmou Naruto, não escondendo um sorriso de vitória que lhe saiu terrivelmente sombrio, que fez arrepiar o senhor Natsumo, que pensou agora se teria feito bem em mencionar o nome do rapaz. Mesmo fugitivo, o rapaz com as linhas de chakra seladas não representava uma ameaça, e além de tudo isso, estava grávido e com o desejo de reconstruir a vida. Será que fazia bem em contar ao Hokage onde estava?

– Ele está mentido em sarilhos?

– Não. – Mentiu Naruto dando uma resposta demasiado rápida. – Apenas quero falar com ele. Onde é que ele está?

Apesar do coração de Natsumo ser muito humano, o seu passado ninja, ainda falava mais alto. Ele não podia mentir a um líder. A um Hokage.

– No Circo de Feras mesmo à saída da cidade no grande descampado da feira.

– Obrigado. – E sem esperar ouvir mais o louro saiu pela porta fazendo o sino da mesma tocar.

– Espere! – Gritou o alfaiate correndo até à porta. Saiu para a rua, mas o shinobi loiro já tinha desaparecido. Mordeu os lábios. Devia ter-lhe dito que Kenta estava grávido. Se Kenta fosse um fugitivo, e se Naruto o quisesse apanhar, pelo menos Naruto sabendo que ele estava grávido não lhe faria mal, mesmo que depois o levasse preso. Agora, sem saber, o que faria o Hokage ao jovem Kenta?

**Senaka ni mou hitotsu kokoro no mayoi****  
****Nigeteyuku oikakeru****  
****Nigeteyuku oikosareteku**

_(Atrás de mim, a incerteza de um coração_

_Que me escapa, eu vou atrás_

_Quem me escapa, passa por mim)_

Sasuke sentia-se relaxado, mas cheio de calor. O espectáculo tinha sido um sucesso. As pessoas tinham gostado da sua música, apesar de ser uma letra triste, mas tinham dito que tinham sido tocadas pelas suas palavras. E esse sentimento despertara nele um sentimento quente. Mas não era por causa do sentimento quente que estava com calor, era mesmo porque dentro da sua tenda, que dividia com Mai, estava um calor infernal. Era uma noite muito quente de verão. Não havia aragem que arrefecesse o clima e dentro da tenda, parecia que estava uma estufa, por isso, decidiu ir para o lado de fora. Onde o ar, pelo menos, era mais respirável.

As meninas tinham montado uma rede baloiçante atada entre os ferros das tendas. Foi lá que se foi deitar mirando as estrelas. O baloiçar da rede fazia um certo vento que lhe era agradável. Ali deitado, com um banho tomado, com o jantar comido, com serenidade no coração, ele não pedia mais nada a não ser descanso.

A lua estava redonda e bonita. Era lua cheia, o que trazia ao ambiente um certo mistério acinzentado. As tochas, entre as tendas, que iluminavam o acampamento do circo davam também o seu toque alaranjado. E aquelas cores misturavam-se criando um ambiente quente e frio. Como se as forças do bem e do mal lutassem entre si. Quem iria ganhar, questionava-se Sasuke.

Embalado pela rede, e pela pouca frescura da noite, esquecendo-se um pouco de tudo e do seu mundo, Sasuke adormeceu.

**Nitotsu futatsu kage kasanari****  
****Gusari to mune hitotsuki****  
****Futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni**

_(Uma, duas sombras que se cruzam_

_E me acertam no coração_

_As duas sombras que se fundem na lâmpada de mercúrio à noite)_

(Música:** Suigintou No Yoru cantor/actor: **Sugiyama Noriaki)

Ouvia alguém angustiado a chamar por si. Não sabia qual era o seu nome, mas sabia que chamava por si. Então viu a cara de Naruto à sua frente, mas era uma cara diferente daquela que conhecia do Hokage. Era a cara de Naruto sim, mas muito mais novo, como se tivesse acabado de sair da infância. Um adolescente. Talvez tivesse treze anos. Os olhos azuis estavam repletos de lágrimas angustiantes. Essas lágrimas iam caindo no chão enchendo tudo de água, tanto que a água ia-se acumulando criando lago, que ia envolvendo o louro até o afundar, matando-o. Sasuke tentava mover-se, tentando fazer alguma coisa, mas era inútil. Viu-se a sorrir perante a perspectiva da morte do Hokage. Era horrível. Porquê? Porque desejava a morte do louro? O seu coração estava apertado, tão apertado que magoava.

Acordou sobressaltado. Tocou-se sem abrir os olhos, apenas para sentir que ainda tinha carne no corpo, e se ainda comandava os próprios movimentos. Sentiu o bebé mexer-se e afagou a barriga, mesmo sem falar, para o tranquilizar. Tinha sido apenas um pesadelo. Uma respiração forte, quase como se alguém não conseguisse respirar, vê-lo abrir os olhos e olhar para cima. Assustou-se.

O Hokage. Ali. Mesmo sobre sim, com aqueles olhos azuis cheios de… incompreensão.

– Tu estás… - Tentava o clone falar. – Estás…

Percebendo o choque do outro, Sasuke puxou da faca de comer que trouxera de Konoha, da qual nunca se separara, e com toda a sua força mandou-a contra o clone ao mesmo tempo que gritava de tal maneira, de uma forma mais ou menos enraivecida, que fez as circenses acordarem. A faca cravou-se directamente no peito do clone, que pouco depois, ainda com o mesmo ar de choque se evaporou no ar com uma nuvem branca.

– Kenta? O que se passa que aconteceu? – Mai aproximou-se de Sasuke no momento em que a faca atingia o chão. O moreno manteve a olhar para a faca.

Não podia ser. Ele não queria. O Hokage. Sentiu a garganta seca. Tinha uma necessidade horripilante de gritar, de chorar, mas com todas as suas forças se negava a fazer isso. E agora o que aconteceria?

**Continua…**

**Primeiro tenho que agradecer as vossas reviews. Muito obrigada meus amores! Depois tenho q dizer que adorei escrever este capitulo e espero que vocês tenham gostado também. E agr o Naruto já sabe a questão é: como será a sua reação? Coisas do próximo episódio kkkkkkk **

**Beijos abraços e muitos palhaços**


	5. Chapter 5

Beta Reader – Akimi_Tsuki

**One Step at a Time**

**Capítulo 5 – A Vingança**

A noite estava a chegar depressa. Duas pessoas andavam espaçadas por alguns passos entre si, em pequenos passos monocórdicos. O pôr-do-sol estava à sua frente, com tons alaranjados dizendo adeus à última hora do dia. Do outro lado, contrário ao do sol, ou assim parecia, a lua já aparecia um pouco tapada pela terra, mas em breve ver-se-ia na sua integridade.

O par parou a um sinal do mais velho, um homem jovem louro, para entrarem num pequeno estabelecimento onde buscaram alguma comida, embora o apetite não fosse muito, quase nenhum. A conversa entre o jovem jounnin e o Hokage não decorria. Simplesmente não havia palavras que o mais novo pudesse pronunciar sem que tivesse medo de irritar o louro. A dor era palpável ao redor de Naruto e Konohamaru não gostava nem um pouco da serenidade em que o louro caíra.

A raiva com que iniciara aquela missão tinha-se desvanecido. E isso não queria dizer que Naruto tinha desistido de apanhar Sasuke, na realidade, significava que ele estava a aceitar a situação em que se encontrava, ou seja, agora calmamente aceitava a sua demanda para matar Sasuke, tão friamente como esta afirmação podia soar saída da boca do Uchiha há muitos anos atrás.

Depois, quando acharam que tinham comido suficiente, que foi muito pouco, e saíram para as ruas praticamente desertas daquela pequena aldeia. A noite já imperava. Uma lua redonda, luminosa, entre o amarelo e o cinzento prata, estendia a sua luz desde o céu escuro da noite. O silêncio e a calma, na escuridão, deixava ambos os ninjas, de certa forma, inquietos. Noites de calma eram noites de repouso ou noites de tragédia. Mas não se dignaram a comentar aquele arrepio. Prosseguiram tão ou mais calados de que quando tinham chegado.

Naruto parou olhando para a lua sem qualquer expressão no rosto. Mas no seu interior, o louro queria arrancar o sorriso que imaginava que aquela lua lhe estava a dar. Ele lembrava-se de uma noite, muitos anos antes, ao lado de Sakura, com uma lua igual àquela. Ambos trocaram sorrisos e palavras de confiança, esperançosos de que trariam Sasuke de volta para o lado certo.

Suspirou alto com todos os sentimentos negativos e dolorosos que lhe alastravam no peito. Eram tão sufocantes, queriam fazê-lo chorar, mas ele não consentia com isso. Chorar não resolvia nada. Queria poder arrancar aquela dor e aqueles sentimentos do peito, onde já estavam alojados há tantos anos. Eram tão pesados, ele precisava de paz, precisava de saber o que era respirar livremente. Olhou a lua e respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar, pensou que, se calhar, aquela era uma lua enviada por Sakura para o incentivar naquela jornada, até ter as mãos manchadas com o último sangue Uchiha. O maldito sangue Uchiha.

Ele era a fonte da sua dor, se ele desaparecesse, a dor desapareceria também. Do lado de fora, Konohamaru, queria fazer alguma coisa para resgatar Naruto daquele abismo escuro, doloroso e tão negativo. Queria poder ter o poder de puxar o seu querido irmão mais velho novamente para a luz da clarividência. Será que a morte de Sasuke traria a paz ao coração de Naruto? Ele achava que não. Não que Sasuke depois do que fizera, depois de ter deixado Naruto naquele estado, não merecesse um enorme castigo, mas Konohamaru acreditava que a morte do Uchiha traria uma maior devastação a Naruto, coisa que este nem sequer percebera.

O Hokagem deixou os olhos descerem à terra e ao seu caminho e voltou a andar pelas ruas semiescuras da aldeia. No fundo, sem saber, ele sentia-se um viajante da vida completamente perdido. No chão, ecoados pelas ruas, só se ouviam os passos dos dois shinobis. Até que o louro fez uma paragem brusca, fazendo Konohamaru se sobressaltar, pensando que estariam a ser atacados. Em vez disso, quando se virou para trás deu com Naruto completamente paralisado, com os seus braços caídos ao lado do corpo.

Aproximou-se rapidamente para verificar se o Hokage tinha caído nalgum jutsu, o que não se verificou, apenas reparou numa pequena perturbação do chakra do louro, de alguém que tinha recebido informações dos seus kage bushins. Mirou Naruto, os olhos deste tinham caído no vácuo. Ele estava em choque.

– Naruto! - Chamou Konohamaru abanando com força o corpo do mais velho, tentando acordá-lo daquele transe. - Naruto! Naruto!

Que tipo de informação teria o clone passado ao original? Que tipo de informação deixaria Naruto naquele estado de choque? Estremeceu ao pensar na possibilidade de Sasuke estar morto. Chamou algumas vezes o louro, mas não obteve reacção do mesmo, então, sem esperar mais e não se lembrando de uma solução melhor, puxou o punho para trás das costas, accionou o seu chakra e esmurrou o Hokage. O corpo de Naruto voou metros, até que parou um pouco mais trás. Konohamaru correu para assistir Naruto. Aliviou-se ao ver este mexer-se para se ajoelhar no chão. Pelo menos já se estava a mover, era uma reacção.

– Naruto? - Os olhos deste estavam muito abertos e muito aflitos, achavam-se fixos nas mãos morenas, e com a chegada do mais novo ergueram-se para o olhar. Confuso. Perdido. Sem fundo, uma completa incompreensão. Então, aqueles olhos azuis voltaram a olhar as mãos, que se fecharam em punho. Konohamaru estremeceu ao vê-los cheios de raiva.

– Ahhhhhh! - Gritou Naruto, ao mesmo tempo que batia com os punhos no chão deixando dois profundos buracos no chão, e um Konohamaru assustado.

Naruto encolheu-se de seguida, com a testa no chão, as mãos envoltas na barriga, sentia-se tão desesperado. Tão desamparado. O seu chão fugira-lhe à quatro anos atrás e desde então que vagava pelas nuvens do tempo sem rumo, sem objectivo. Era uma vida sem propósito. Na sua mente, como sempre estivera, estava a imagem de Sasuke, mas agora era diferente. Os seus olhos negros assustados e enraivecidos, que sempre tinha sido marcas mais profundas nos seus sentimentos do que as suas palavras ou os seus murros. Ele estava perto e não estava sozinho. Encontrava-se com uma companhia de circo e estava... ele estava grávido!

– Nii-san? - Konohamaru ajoelhou-se ao lado de Naruto, percebendo-lhe uma profunda tristeza. Em resposta o louro soltou um soluço sonoro e depois caiu em pranto.

A sua alma chorava, a sua ferida sangrava, tão sentida, tão marcada. Já não sabia nada de nada. Estava perdido, sem mundo, sem algo em que se agarrar. O que fazer? Como continuar?

– Naruto, o que se passa? Foi alguma coisa com o Sasuke? - À menção do nome, o louro elevou as suas safiras, repletas de água. Lágrimas que tinham estado presas no seu peito, responsáveis por tanta dor.

– O Sasuke... Sasuke está... - Tentou falar, mas tinha um nó na garganta que tornava isso doloroso e, claro, difícil.

– Tu sabes onde está? - Naruto maneou a cabeça afirmativamente. - Então vamos para lá!

o.O.o

– Eu tenho que me ir embora! - O pânico na voz de Sasuke era notório, ele que ao mesmo tempo tentava sair da rede em que estivera a dormir até há momentos antes. Mai estava com ele e as restantes circenses iam aparecendo, depois de acordadas pelo berro do moreno.

– Tem calma, Kenta. - Pediu Mai. - Onde é que podes ir a meio da noite?

– O que se passou? - Questionou Kaori aproximando-se com um semblante preocupado.

– Ele já sabe onde estou. Tenho que fugir. - Balbuciou, escapando das mãos das mulheres e metendo-se em pé, mas sentiu uma enorme tontura e cambaleou para o lado, sendo seguro por Hana.

– O que se passa? - Questionou Emiko aproximando-se de Sasuke colocando-lhe uma mão sobre a testa, afastando as madeixas negras, ele estava pálido e suava frio, o seu coração parecia um tambor e o ar estava difícil de entrar nos pulmões. O moreno continuava agarrado a Hana porque o mundo não se encontrava muito direito para ele.

– Ele... está aqui. - Repetiu Sasuke, com alguma dificuldade, parecia que estava assim por causa do susto e do pânico.

– Ele quem? - Questionou Kaori.

– O teu agressor? - Compreendeu Cho, também ficando assustada.

– Sim.

– Mas... mas como é que ele te encontrou? - Os olhos de Mai estavam muito estreitos e perigosos, como se quisesse comenter algum acto louco. Sasuke entendeu que por ela, esperava ali por aquele violador e matava-o. Sim, nos olhos dela existia um fogo de profundo ódio.

– Eu tenho de me ir embora. - Decidiu Sasuke, tentando mover-se, saindo lentamente dos braços de Hana, ignorando as ondas que os seus olhos faziam o mundo fazer.

– Tu não vais a lado nenhum nesse estado. - Reagiu Kaori, já o impedindo de avançar. Mas ele não podia ficar ali. Iria colocar as circenses em perigo. Além de que, se não fugisse, Naruto levá-lo-ia para Konoha.

– Eu não posso ficar. Vocês não percebem? Eu não posso voltar para aquele lugar. - O que seria de si? O que seria do seu filho a viver num lugar como aquele? Provavelmente seria maltratado todos os dias. Não podia deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer. Que tipo de pai seria se deixasse isso acontecer? E agora já avançara com a gravidez, já estava consciente do seu bebé. Sentia-o vivo dentro de si. Preferia morrer e ter novamente uma vida miserável. - Eu não posso voltar para Konoha, eu tenho de fugir!

– Tu és de Konoha? - Perguntaram em simultâneo algumas das mulheres, obviamente chocados por saber daquele facto. Que tipo de aldeia ninja era Konoha para permitir um escravo?

– Sim, percebem agora? Ele é um ninja, eu tenho de sair daqui.

– Mas tu estás frágil, não podes andar por ai nesse estado. - Frisou Cho, embora se notasse que estava aterrorizada, ela não queria que Sasuke sofresse.

– Vamos arrumar o circo e sair daqui! - Pediu Kaori.

– Não podemos arrumar o circo e simplesmente fugir. Demora pelo menos 14 horas para desmontar e arrumar tudo. - Lembrou Hana.

– Mas também não podemos abandonar o Kenta à sorte dele!

– Eu não quero que nenhuma de vocês venha comigo! - Gritou Sasuke, sentindo as suas forças fugindo do seu corpo lentamente.

– Ninguém vai sair daqui. - A voz que interrompeu a discussão fez as meninas paralisar, pois, primeiro não sabiam de onde vinha e depois porque era uma voz de homem, logo, alguém de fora. Apenas o homem moreno ao lado da rede é que reconheceu a voz, o que o fez quase parar de respirar, estava tudo completamente perdido.

Por entre as tendas, iluminado pela luz da lua e pelos archotes que iluminavam o ambiente e a noite, aproximava-se um homem de cabelos claros, olhos como pedras preciosas e um porte imponente, como qualquer líder. Os olhos ónix cruzaram-se com aquela figura e ficaram fixos nela. Tinha medo. Não por si, mas pelo bebé. Queria fugir, mas agora, agora era tarde, ele apanhá-lo-ia em segundos. Afinal, era a força de um homem comum contra o maior ninja de Konoha.

– Afastassem, por favor. - Pediu Naruto, às mulheres que tinha à sua frente. Para surpresa de Sasuke, as mulheres tinham formado um círculo à volta dele, como uma barreira para o proteger, uma barreira para afasta o Hokage, a pessoa que o tinha ferido. Apenas Emiko se encontrava de lado de fora, um pouco destoada, provavelmente sem saber como agir, ou agindo de outra forma.

– Tu não vais magoar o Kenta. - Rosnou Kaori. Mas ao seu lado não controlando a raiva, a repulsa, a dor, o ódio, Mai passou a correr em direcção a Naruto. Definitivamente queria matá-lo.

– Mai pára! - Berrou Sasuke querendo correr para a deter, mas Hana agarrou-o não o deixando mexer. Aquela mulher era realmente forte.

Do outro lado da barreira feita pelas mulheres, Mai mandou um murro contra o louro, mas não obteve o resultado desejado, pois viu o seu punho agarrado pela mão de Naruto, tentou com o outro punho, e o resultado foi o mesmo. Ela ficou assim impossibilitada de mexer os seus braços, mas tal qual Sasuke e Naruto, não era pessoa de desistir nem de deixar de lutar naquilo que achava certo.

– Eu não vim magoar... - Calou-se quando sentiu um forte pontapé nas partes baixas, engoliu em seco com a dor e soltou Mai. Qualquer homem tinha como ponto fraco aquela zona. Vendo-se solta a rapariga esmurrou barriga de Naruto, atirando-o ao chão, e dai passou a pontapeá-lo. Sasuke assistia a tudo com terror e incompreensão. Com terror porque, na realidade, não queria ver Naruto ali deitado no chão sem se defender, sem fazer nada, e depois não compreendia porque é que o mesmo não fazia nada. Porque é que não se defendia? E porque é que acima de tudo estava a pensar defender Naruto depois do que ele fizera?

– Mai! PÁRA COM ISSO! - E com uma força, que ele desconhecia ter, soltou-se dos braços de Hana fazendo-a cair, mas o movimento intuitivo vê-lo ter uma dor avassaladora na barriga. - Agrh!

Enrolou as suas mãos em volta da barriga redonda sentindo o seu bebé mexer despertado no interior. Será que ele estava em dor? As suas pernas tremelicaram e ele sentiu o mundo rodar, como se tivesse em cima de um carrossel. No chão, entre os pontapés, que na realidade não lhe doíam assim tanto, Naruto viu Sasuke mexer-se mandando a grande mulher ao chão, parecia que queria vir ter consigo? Por quê?

Ele não estava realmente a dar atenção a Mai, ele só a deixava bater-lhe porque vira o ódio tremendo nos seus olhos, tal como antigamente vira os olhos de Sasuke. Ele sabia que ela precisava de descarregar a raiva. Viu Sasuke gritar em dor e agarrar-se à barriga, logo após se ter soltado da culturista. Rapidamente percebeu que ele ia cair. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Sem que Mai percebesse, Naruto desapareceu da frente dos seus olhos e, como um flash amarelado, pegou Sasuke no momento em que este ia a cair, evitando assim um desastre.

– Hokage... - Sussurrou Sasuke reconhecendo o cheio e o toque do outro. - Solta-me, deixa-me. - Debateu-se apenas verbalmente porque não tinha forças para afastar o louro de si. No entanto, remediável e estupidamente, sentiu conforto ao sentir o outro ali ao seu lado. Como estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Naruto conseguia ouvir o bater forte e viçoso do coração do mesmo. Queria adormecer...

– Não adormeças! - Ordenou em voz forte o Hokage.

– Estou cansado... - Desabafou ao mesmo tempo que caiu na completa escuridão. Não sabendo se tinha adormecido ou desmaiado.

– Merda. - Rosnou o louro. Agarrou em Sasuke ao colo, ele estava claramente mais pesado, provavelmente devido à gravidez. Estava pálido, mais que o habitual, e o seu corpo estava frio. Tinha que levar o moreno ao hospital. Sentia dores na barriga por causa dos pontapés, mas como antes, não pensou nele, mas na pessoa que se encontrava nos seus braços. Mai corria já em direcção ao Hokage, mas foi parada por um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, que a impediu de avançar - Konohamaru.

Por sua vez, não ligando a mais ninguém, o louro partiu com Sasuke nos braços de encontro a um hospital, deixando todos para trás um pouco desesperados.

– QUEM ÉS TU? - Mai empurrou Konohamaru completamente irada. Kenta fora levado, não sabia ela para onde.

– Eu sou um jounnin de Konoha, podes tratar-me por Konohamaru. - Apresentou o shinobi.

–Tu também és um molestador! - Acusou Mai.

– Que tipo de acusação é essa!? - Ofendeu-se o rapaz.

– Pára com isso Mai. - A voz de Emiko fez-se ouvir entre as demais, fazendo as atenções recaírem sobre ela.

– Tia Emiko? - Questionou Konohamaru, não acreditando no que estava a ver.

– Tia? - Espantaram-se as raparigas.

– Meninas, este é Konohamaru, filho de um dos meus irmãos. - Falou Emiko. Todas elas pareciam estar extremamente surpreendidas, e estavam, porque nenhuma delas soubera nada do passado de Emiko. Esta suspirou em pesar. Estava na hora das explicações. - Eu sou uma ninja na reserva. Até há quatro anos atrás eu lutava por Konoha.

– TU ÉS UMA NINJA? - Chocou-se Kaori.

– Sim. E meninas, quem vocês acabaram de ver era Uzumaki Naruto, o Hokage de Konoha. - Agora as outras compreenderam o porquê de ela não se ter mexido durante toda a confusão. E ficaram muito caladas envoltas nos seus pensamentos. Mas seria o Hokage um violador?

– Tu sabes quem é o Kenta! Por que não o entregaste a Konoha?- Interrogou Konohamaru, agradecendo por a tia não ter feito isso, mas querendo saber na mesma.

– Porque o vi perdido e grávido. Eu sei como as pessoas de Konoha o tratam. Aquilo não é um sitio para alguém como ele e mais ainda no estado dele. Além de que, ele está muito diferente. Está calmo e doce, parece outra pessoa. Será que não merece uma segunda oportunidade?

– Bem, não seria uma segunda oportunidade, seria a milésima oportunidade, mas acho que a vida lhe está a dar isso. - Comentou o sobrinho. Pensando que não era só a Sasuke que a vida estava a dar uma oportunidade para verdadeiramente viver. Naruto também podia agarrar esta oportunidade, mas ele era imprevisível. E Konohamaru não tinha nem ideia do que ele faria a seguir.

– Vocês estão a falar de Kenta? Que ele teve milésimas oportunidades? Oportunidades de quê, por quê? - Quis saber Hana, que se assustara quando Sasuke a atirara ao chão, com uma força que ele parecia não ter.

– Meninas, Kenta nem sempre foi o rapaz que vocês conhecem hoje, ele já foi um... uma pessoa muito negra.

– O passado dele não interessa! - Afirmou Mai. - Eu quero saber onde é que aquele molestor louro o levou, se calhar vai-lhe fazer mal.

– Uzumaki Naruto fazer mal ao Kenta? - Emiko olhou para Mai incrédula. - Não, eu não acredito nisso.

Konohamaru não comentou o facto, mas até há pouco tempo atrás ele tinha ficado convencido de que Naruto ia matar Sasuke, mas agora ele tinha a certeza que o louro não faria nada disso.

**Continua...**

**Olá a todos. Espero que tenham gostado de mais um capítulo. Desculpem a demora. Obrigada pelo vosso incentivo. Beijos**


	6. Chapter 6

**One Step at a Time**

**Capítulo 6 – A Vingança**

Naruto conhecia mais ou menos bem todas as cidades do Pais do Fogo e, logicamente, os seus pontos mais importantes. Tudo por causa das primeiras experiencias como Hokage em que era obrigado a deslocar-se de Konoha para ir conhecer pessoalmente todos os senhores feudais e outras pessoas menos importantes, mas que pesavam na burocracia da vida.

Ele sabia onde existia o hospital daquela cidade e foi para lá que, no início da madrugada, entrou esbaforido feito louco, gritando com a própria rececionista e todo o pessoal e que circulava com farda ou bata pelos corredores do hospital, incluindo o pessoal da limpeza. O que ele queria era alguém que rapidamente o atendesse, afinal trazia uma pessoa grávida e desmaiada nos braços.

Ele estava em pânico? Sim, estava.

Apesar de que para ele aqueles segundos em que os médicos foram ter com ele terem sido uma eternidade, na realidade, foi prontamente atendido, pois viram-no desesperado com alguém grávido ao colo. Logo uma equipa colocou Sasuke numa cama movível e levaram-no pelos corredores até à sala de urgências. Lá tiveram que afastar Naruto para um canto para poderem mover-se livremente à volta do paciente.

– Ele está de quantos meses? – Perguntou o médico, que verificava a vitalidade no pulso de Sasuke.

– Eu… eu não sei. – O médico olhou-o num misto de espanto e desconfiança.

– Como é que ele ficou neste estado?

– Durante uma discussão.

– O que é que você lhe fez? – Perguntou o médico com uma naturalidade assustadora. O louro ficou uns momentos surpreendido com a pergunta. Mas depois uma expressão de raiva inundou-lhe a cara.

– Eu não lhe fiz nada. – Indignou-se.

– Verei isso depois. A barriga sofreu algum choque? – Naruto rangeu os dentes, apertou bem os punhos e respirou várias vezes para não esmurrar a cara do médico.

– Não, não sofreu.

– E qual é nome dele?

– Kenta.

– Muito bem, agora saia. Preciso de trabalhar sem ter a sua presença para me importunar. – Com um gesto mandou dois enfermeiros arrastarem Naruto para o lado de fora da sala. Este refilou alto, queria ver o que se passava, saber o que acontecia.

– Venha comigo, é preciso fazer uma ficha sobre o paciente. – Chamou uma enfermeira com uma paleta nas mãos. O Hokage ficou parado uns momentos como se estivesse a ver um fantasma. A enfermeira tinha uns cabelos cor-de-rosa, mas depois olhando para a cara dela foi atolado pela desilusão - não era a Sakura. Afinal, a mulher da sua vida estava morta e enterrada lá bem longe e a culpa era… a culpa era de Sasuke. – Siga-me!

Seguiu a enfermeira. Mais uma vez estava a tentar salvar a vida de Sasuke, quando na realidade devia de o estar a matar. Abanou a cabeça. Não se reconhecia. Censurou-se profundamente. Que tipo de pensamentos eram aqueles, desde quando pensava em vingança? Ele não era Sasuke, nem sequer se queria tornar numa pessoa como ele.

Na receção deram-lhe uma ficha para as mãos, sendo assim afastado dos seus curtos pensamentos de reflecção. Eram os dados do paciente e mais algumas que ele soubesse. Nome de família: U… parou, não podia escrever o nome da família de Sasuke. Uchiha era um nome irradiado da terra. Mas que nome lhe poderia dar? Não tinha de momento cabeça para pensar nisso. Por isso ficaria Uzumaki Kenta. Idade: 20 anos, acabados de fazer há um mês atrás. Os sintomas do doente, desmaio era um sintoma? As alergias que tinha, doenças anteriores… ele não sabia nada daquilo. Relação ou parentesco com a pessoa internada? Nada de mais, Sasuke era seu subordinado.

Entregou a ficha à enfermeira de cabelos rosas.

– O senhor não é familiar do Sr. Uzumaki? – Questionou lendo a ficha.

– Não. Parece-lhe que seja?

– Nem é o pai do bebé?

Fitou a enfermeira de maneira meia aparvalhada. Ele não sabia. Era uma enorme possibilidade, mas apenas o moreno é que lhe podia depois confirmar. Mas como podia ele saber com fidelidade? Ele não sabia se Kenta estivera na cama de outros homens ou se outros homens não lhe tinham caído em cima. Afinal ainda uns dias antes de ele ter fugido um dos seus ninjas tinha tentado violentá-lo. Por sorte tinha notado os olhares do ninja antes de o mandar subir com Sasuke para o quarto, e seguindo-os sem ser visto, tinha-o apanhado em flagrante, ganhando a possibilidade de o mandar diretamente para a prisão sem grande julgamento. Ora, mas se isso tinha acontecido daquela vez, era possível ter acontecido outras vezes, certo? E de maneiras bem mais, como dizer, profundas.

Lembrava-se claramente do nojo e da aversão que sentira ao ver um dos seus ninjas agir daquela maneira. Manchando claramente a sua visão da aldeia. No dia seguinte tinha destacado Konohamaru, ele pelo menos era de confiança. Iria vigiar Sasuke, deixá-lo executar as suas tarefas em paz, e asseguraria, que não haveria mais tentativas criminosas.

– Eu não lhe sei responder a essa pergunta. – Uma das sobrancelhas da enfermeira elevou-se interrogativamente. Que tipo de situação era aquela?

– Se não tem nada relacionado com o paciente eu não o posso deixar estar aqui. O hospital já está suficientemente cheio. Por favor, vá-se embora. – Pediu a enfermeira, sem qualquer tipo de simpatia. Fez recordar a Sakura quando se zangava. O pensamento trouxe magoa ao coração do louro.

– Nem pensar. Eu não saio daqui. – Impôs-se Naruto.

– Então eu irei chamar a segurança. – Ameaçou.

– Chame quem quiser. Asseguro-lhe que não conseguirão colocar um único dedo em mim. – Olhou diretamente para os olhos da enfermeira, não mostrando qualquer receio. Ela estremeceu, sentido que algo lhe estava a ser dito sem ser necessário as palavras certas.

– Vai ter que ficar na sala de espera. – Retrucou mal educadamente para o louro.

– Eu vou requerer informações de minuto a minuto. – Naruto estreitou os olhos, em desafio para com a enfermeira, e depois deu-lhe as costas para se ir sentar num qualquer lugar da grande e lotada sala de espera. Não ficou muito tempo sentado, pouco depois perambulava pela sala por entre as pessoas em impaciência.

oOo

Depois de uma noite agitada, pelos primeiros raios do clarear do dia o hospital ficou estupendamente mais calmo. Tal como dissera à enfermeira, Naruto, perguntou por Sasuke quase de cinco em cinco minutos, mas só um enorme tempo depois é que lhe deram notícias. O médico que dera entrada de Sasuke na sala de urgências foi o mesmo que veio falar com o louro. Aquele de quem ele não tivera lá grande primeira impressão.

O moreno tinha sofrido uma queda de tensão. Poderia ter sido derivado de uma má alimentação, ou, de uma grande situação de stresse. Que naquele caso, a segunda hipótese, era a mais provável. O paciente ainda não tinha acordado e, segundo o médico, não ia acordar tão cedo, ele estava medicado e levando um soro de nutrientes para o seu corpo recuperar. Quando ao bebé, devido às alterações no corpo do gestante, e também, à sua delicada situação, tivera momentos sem receber oxigénio. Com as primeiras analises o médico não fora capaz de ver se o feto fora afetado de alguma maneira por causa da falta de oxigénio, isso só seria determinado mais tarde, muito provavelmente depois do parto.

E dizendo isto de uma maneira mais ou menos neutra, no fim, o médico indicou-lhe o caminho para o quarto individual onde Sasuke repousava, e foi-se embora, dizendo que voltava depois. Naruto ficou parado olhando para a maçaneta da porta. Sabia que o outro ainda se encontrava inconsciente. Não estava com medo, Sasuke não lhe metia medo nenhum. Mas tinha um medo crescente e inconsciente de tudo o que se desenrolaria depois de passar aquela porta. Afinal, Sasuke estava grávido. A situação era grave e difícil.

As pessoas diziam que ele era um lerdo de pensamento, por si mesmo achava que era lerdo de sentimento. Agora que a adrenalina se estava a acalmar, o seu raciocínio clarificava, e ele começava a sentir as suas emoções disparar para um rubro impossível de conter. Era tal como levar uma estalada de enorme intensidade de chakra.

Estremeceu. Um assombro maior do que o seu ser. Sasuke estava grávido. Ia ter um bebé. Um ser completamente novo, totalmente inofensivo. E tudo isso implicava uma quantidade enorme de coisas. Primeiramente, relativamente a Konoha, prometera levá-lo morto para a aldeia. Com um bebé, isso, ele não era capaz de cumprir, no entanto, talvez o pudesse levar e, talvez, à situação o deixassem ficar vivo, pelo menos por uns tempos.

Segundo, havia a possibilidade, uma grande probabilidade daquele bebé também ser seu. O que o deixava doido. Ser pai? O que implicava ser pai? Ainda por cima tão novo, ele nem os 20 anos completara. Pior, ser pai com outro homem, ser pai em conjunto com Uchiha Sasuke. O ser que matara quem ele mais amara. Verdade que já amara Sasuke, como alguém que ama o seu irmão, fora por esse sentimento, por esse laço tão antigo e forte que nunca conseguira desferir o golpe final em Sasuke. Mas aquela nova fuga, tinha aberto feridas tão antigas, despertando dores sofridas, fizera rugir toda a raiva que engolira e acumulara no peito. Então, o pouco amor que tinha restado, desvanecera-se, como água na areia. Tornara-se em ódio. E a ideia de o matar deixou de ser dolorosa de pensar, para ser dolorosa para sentir, para ser executada, impulsionando-o para agir. Para acabar com tanta dor.

Por último, Sasuke grávido significava o renascer do sangue Uchiha, uma continuação. O que fazer? Terminar tudo ali? Matar a vida de Sasuke tendo um inocente no meio. Um inocente que podia ter o seu próprio sangue. Era pior que sentir um murro no estomago. Os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Encostou a cabeça na porta com uma mão sobre a maçaneta, e um suspiro sonoro foi solto pelos pulmões. Uma agonia do coração. Um simples processo como abrir uma porta e entrar, estava a tornar-se a coisa mais pavorosa que já alguma vez enfrentara.

Tremendo, com medo, rodou a maçaneta. Um passou. A porta já estava aberta. Havia claridade no interior. Ouvia-se o silêncio cortado pela respiração solta, mas não se via ainda nada. O seu coração acelerou. Engolindo em seco e ganhando uma descarga elétrica, que lhe desceu pela espinha, ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si de olhos fechados.

Abriu um olho e reparou na calma que envolvia o quarto. Ouvia-se o chilrar dos pássaros do lado de fora da janela. Abriu o segundo olho, e focou-o em Sasuke. Estava completamente vestido com roupas de hospital, deitado de barriga para cima, a cama tinha as costas elevadas, provavelmente devido à barriga, pequena mas já bastante saliente, mostrando sem sombras para dúvidas o estado em que estava. A tapá-lo tinha apenas um fino lençol. As cortinas da janela ainda estavam fechadas, mas não impediam de entrar a luz do sol. Os braços repousavam ao lado do corpo, o do lado direito tinha um cateter, por outro entrava o soro de nutriente de que o médico falara.

A sua cara ainda mostrava vestígios de palidez, mas não tanto como horas antes. Não se notava qualquer outro sentimento naquela face senão calmaria. Aproximou-se devagar, como quem avança sobre piso perigoso. Mas não conseguiu aproximar-se totalmente, em vez disso, fez um pequeno desvio até a uma cadeira que existia naquele espaço. Sentou-se, fixando os olhos na figura deitada. Tinha os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e a cabeça nas mãos. Estava pensativo, dos olhos ainda escorriam lágrimas, que ele lentamente tentava controlar.

O seu olhar desceu da cara de Sasuke, para o ventre do mesmo. Ali dentro formava-se um bebé. Lembrou as palavras do médico. O bebé tivera momentos sem oxigénio… poderia ter problemas no cérebro… as lágrimas nos seus olhos intensificaram-se sem propósito. Uma nova dor alastrou-se, uma culpa enorme arrebatou-o. E se o bebé tivesse problemas? Ele faria de tudo para que ele não tivesse nada, iria aos confins do mundo se fosse preciso. Num instante ele começou uma prece baixinha, queria muito que o bebé estivesse bem. Na sua mente repetia: "Que o bebé esteja bem, que o bebé esteja bem". Fechou os olhos e rezou com toda a força da sua alma. Ele era pessoa de agir, não de pedir, ou esperar que as coisas que queria lhe caíssem do céu, mas naquela situação, o que é que ele poderia fazer?

– Hum… - Um resmungo baixo fê-lo sair dos seus pensamentos. Arrepiou-se quando reabriu os olhos e viu um par ónix fixo em si. Eles mostravam-se vidrados, como senão encarassem o que estava ali, mas algo noutro lugar. Mas devagar eles iam adquirindo o brilho de um ser vivo. Como quem recupera a consciência de alguma coisa. Para Naruto aquela mudança de olhar foi assustadora. Tinha sido como encarar Sasuke e como se este tivesse esfumado lentamente e retomado ao olhar de Kenta. – Onde estou?

Aquela foi a pergunta que ouviu vinda da boca de Sasuke, mas agora que reparava, aquela nem sequer parecia a voz de Sasuke, pois esta saia e suava tão doce, embora a entoação fosse a mesma. Era a primeira vez que reparava naquela distinção. Arrepiou-se ao pensar que era como se falasse com uma pessoa diferente de Sasuke, apenas com a mesma cara. Era-lhe tão estranho.

– O bebé? – Questionou. Naruto continuou mudo vendo as mãos de Sasuke mexerem-se até à sua barriga. Mesmo sem querer, o moreno soltou um suspiro, completamente de alívio. O Uchiha não se movia muito, pois ainda estava com os músculos um pouco dormentes e até doloridos.

– Tu estás no hospital. – Por fim, o Hokage falou e aproximou-se da cama. Sasuke olhou para ele, como quem olha para um idiota. Até ali ele já tinha chegado sem sequer precisar que alguém lhe dissesse, ele sabia perfeitamente que estava num hospital, apesar de não se lembrar se tinha estado nalgum antes.

– E o bebé, como fez encontra-se bem. – Mentiu Naruto, que mesmo cheio de medo, ouso pousar uma mão sobre o ventre arredondado de Sasuke. Logo sentiu o seu coração bater mais depressa que um foguete ao perceber que havia uma poderosa vida a fazer-se debaixo da pele de Sasuke. No entanto, o contacto não foi muito doradouro, levou um safanão enorme na mão e ficou a olhar surpreso para o moreno.

– Não quero que me toques. – Sasuke encarava-o sem rodeios, como alguém que mesmo com medo enfrenta uma fera. Só mostrava a coragem. Mas, o louro compreendeu que naquele dizer, havia uma boa dose de meia palavras.

– Tudo bem. – Elevou as mãos em rendição. - Eu não te vou magoar. – Disse depois. O moreno olhou-o num misto de desconfiança, reparou logo que alguma coisa estava diferente. Os olhos do Hokage tinham uma chama diferente agora. Algo no seu interior lhe dizia que devia confiar nele. Mas como?

– Eu… - Recomeçou o Uzumaki a falar, o seu rosto estava vermelho. Estaria ele envergonhado, perguntou-se Sasuke. – Eu preciso saber… esse bebé é meu?

Novamente, os dois trocaram olhares como quem trava uma luta por telepatia, mas na realidade não sabiam minimamente o que ia na cabeça de cada um.

– Não. – Negou envolvendo o ventre com os braços como se o protegesse, mas acima de tudo num claro gesto de possessividade. Aquele bebé não precisava de um pai como o Hokage, um horrível molestador. Viu algum sofrimento no olhar de Naruto e na sua expressão facial, e sentiu um certo gosto a observar isso. – Este bebé não é definitivamente seu filho, já tem um pai que o quer e que o ama muito.

Notou com agrado na dor que afligia Naruto com as suas palavras. Ele estava a mentir. Não falava de outro pai que não ele próprio. Afinal aquele bebé era filho do Hokage de Konoha, mas esse não precisava de saber disso. Vingança? Totalmente.

O louro mordeu os lábios. Por momentos, quisera muito que aquele bebé fosse seu.

– Então quem é o pai? A pessoa que te ajudou a fugir? – A chama diferente que Sasuke detetara nos olhos de Naruto tinha desaparecido, ele estava novamente morto, e hostil, provavelmente. Ao constar isso também algo morreu no seu interior, deixando-o tremendamente triste.

– Ninguém me ajudou a fugir.

– Mesmo que não me digas quem é, eu saberei quem foi mal voltemos para Konoha. – Sasuke alarmou-se logo que ouviu o nome da aldeia. Ele iria levá-lo de volta para aquele lugar que tanto o desesperava?

– Konoha? – Falou baixinho.

– Claro, conheces outra? – Havia sarcasmo na sua voz, mas não era por piada, era por mero desprezo.

– Eu não quero voltar para Konoha. – A sua voz ia desaparecendo à medida que pensava na aldeia, como uma criança que pensa no bicho papão.

– Tu não tens opção de…

– Por favor… - Foi interrompido por um sôfrego. Estas simples palavras tinham-no paralisado. Nunca vira Sasuke abrir a boca para proferir algo como aquilo. Ele parecia estar a implorar. Estaria? – Eu não posso voltar para um lugar assim. Não consigo voltar para aquele lugar.

– Não és tu que decides. – "Nem mesmo eu", acrescentou mentalmente.

– Mas se eu voltar o que vão fazer ao meu filho? Tratá-lo da mesma maneira que me tratam a mim. – Naruto não soube responder. Sabia que era verdade aquilo que ele afirmava. Nem sequer tinha pensado naquilo. Se maltratavam Sasuke por tudo o que este tinha feito, pelas memória dolorosas de um passado recente, o que fariam à sua descendência?

Lembrou-se da sua própria infância como um jinchuuriki, quando Kurama ainda se encontrava no seu interior, quando ainda não se sabia nada sobre bijuus, quando era apenas uma criança detestada por pensarem todos que ele era um demónio. Aconteceria o mesmo a essa criança, seria odiada por causa das memórias anteriores a ela mesma.

– Pelo menos, deixe-me ter o meu filho longe dessa aldeia. – Sentiu-se ridículo e humilhado por estar a fazer aquele pedido, mas pelo bebé engolia tudo. Sentia-se como todas as vezes o Hokage o possuía e depois o metia de lado, como um boneco de desejos. Mas não era isso mesmo que ele era? Uma coisa para ser usada e não respeitada? Afinal, não era um escravo?

Fundo do desespero era visível nos olhos ónix, Naruto nunca tinha encarado aqueles olhos e entendido tão bem o que eles lhe queriam dizer como naquele momento. Sentiu-se repaginável. Um lixo nefasto de pessoa. E o seu coração já de si partido, estava agora a cair aos cacos. Sasuke estava a fazer um pedido, não por si, mas pelo seu filho. Algo completamente altruísta, algo impensável da parte de Uchiha Sasuke. Pelo menos do Uchiha Sasuke de que ele se lembrava.

– Por favor, deixe-me ter o meu filho fora daquele lugar horrível. Depois… depois poderá vingar-se de mim da maneira que queira. – Sim, ele estava a implorar, e Naruto estava em pleno estado de choque.

– E depois dele nascer?

– Eu dou-o para adoção. – A resposta sempre na ponta da língua, ele já tinha pensado em tudo.

– E como assim poderei vingar-me?

– Está escrito na sua testa que me quer matar. Eu só peço para que deixe este ser inocente sobreviver. – Acarinhou a barriga. Naruto não se aguentou. As lágrimas voltaram a cair, como uma barragem que abriu as suas comportas. Ele recuou e sentou-se na cadeira. A sua vida, que sentido tinha? Sasuke espantou-se com aquela demonstração clara de sentimento.

– Hokage-sama?

– Tudo bem. Será assim como tu queres. – Falou em sufoco. E achara ele que não poderia ser mais magoado. Que nunca mais seria tocado ou impressionado pelos gestos daquele moreno. Nesse momento, a porta do quarto foi aberta de repente, o grupo de circenses em peso entrou.

– Vocês não podem entrar todos! – Resmungou uma enfermeira aflita que queria impedir que um enorme grupo de mulheres, seguidas por um único rapaz, entrasse no quarto. Mas foi algo completamente inútil, pois apenas uma pessoa não conseguia controlar um grupo inteiro. – Eu vou chamar a segurança.

– Não é preciso, não faz mal, não me importo de as ter aqui. – Falou Sasuke, querendo evitar algum problema, e dando a conhecer à enfermeira que já tinha acordado. Naruto mantinha-se calado e cabisbaixo no canto sentado na cadeira. A atmosfera ao seu redor era depressiva. Só Konohamaru é que percebeu isso.

– Kenta, tu estás bem? – Questionou Kaori aproximando-se logo de Kenta para o inspecionar. – Nós tivemos horas para cá chegar. Aquele rapaz ali não nos deixava vir. – Apontou para o jounnin.

– Não consegui grande coisa. – Sussurrou Konohamaru.

– Vou chamar o médico para o vir examinar, Sr. Uzumaki. – No meio da confusão ninguém percebeu o que a enfermeira disse antes de sair a passo apressado do quarto.

– Se quiseres alguma coisa é só pedires, Kenta, nós trazemos-te qualquer coisa!

Naruto encarava toda uma grande algazarra em volta da cama de maneira enviesada. O moreno sempre atraíra as hostes femininas como o mel as moscas. Pelo menos nos últimos anos, em Konoha, as mulheres não se aproximavam dele, muito pelo contrário fugiam.

– Eu estou bem, só com um pouco de sede… - Nem o deixaram terminar, logo duas das meninas, gémeas ao que parecia, saíram do quarto a correr, provavelmente para irem buscar água. Não gostava daquele grupo de meninas, e ele próprio não sabia porquê. Viu a rapariga mais bonita, e que antes lhe tinha batido aproximar-se de si.

– Eu quero falar contigo! – Pediu Mai, com uma expressão séria no rosto. O louro ficou por momentos a olhar para ela e depois seguiu-a até ao corredor do hospital, do lado de fora. Foram seguidos de Konohamaru e Emiko, estes dois pensando que aquela conversa iria dar problemas foram como moderadores. O que se seguiria dali?

– Eu quero saber por que o fez? Por que é que o agrediu? - O silêncio que se seguiu à pergunta de Mai foi muito incómodo. As caras incrédulas de Emiko e Konohamaru sobrepunham-se à seriedade de Mai e à completa falta de resposta de Naruto. De que estava Mai a falar, questionavam-se tia e sobrinho. – Como? Como é que alguém como tu pode ser capaz de tamanha atrocidade? Eu admirava-te. A Emiko contou-nos a tua dura história. Como podes? Tu salvaste o mundo, terminaste a guerra, trouxeste paz. E, no entanto, não passas de um…

– Talvez porque ele nunca me disse para parar. Nunca me disse que não. Nunca me repudiou, nem nunca me disse para me ir embora. – Respondeu o louro sem coragem para encarar a morena, ou até mesmo os outros dois ninjas. Era verdade que Sasuke nunca o tinha repudiado, e ele tinha-lhe raiva por isso. Nunca tinha dito nada para o afastar, mas sinceramente, ele não sabia o que o levava a agir daquela maneira. Não sabia porque é que acabava noites sozinho a pensar em Sasuke, desde sempre que tinha sido assim. Não sabia se era por certos impulsos ou por vezes por estar bêbedo que acabava por ir para o quarto do moreno. Onde cada vez que se aliviava, cada vez que o via desanuviar, se sentia morrer. Não era um sentimento mau, na realidade, por vezes tinha gostado que fosse verdade.

Ao lado deles, as gémeas regressavam com um enorme copo de água para o Uchiha. Aproveitando a aberta na conversa dada pelas pequenas meninas, Naruto abandonou a conversa dirigindo-se ao quarto.

– Ao menos assume que o bebé é teu! – Ordenou Mai, agarrando no braço de Naruto antes que este pudesse entrar no quarto.

– Eu assumiria alguma coisa se esse bebé fosse meu. – Abanou o braço e soltou-se. A cara que Mai fez não foi amigável.

– Como podes ser tão presunçoso?

– Presunçoso? Eu? – Parecia especado e, claro, arreliado.

– Sim, ao presumires que esse filho não é teu. Não passas de um patife! Nem assumir uma criança inocente consegues! – Acusou a rapariga colérica.

– Eu não presumi nada! – Rugiu Naruto com tão pouca serenidade na voz que ela por momentos se sentiu arrepiar. – Foi Kenta que me disse que não era o pai. E se por acaso ele me mentiu, então faz com que ele se desculpe por essa mentira nefasta.

E dito isto, enraivecido, voltou a entrar no quarto, deixando Mai em choque do lado de fora. Primeira Kenta nunca dissera que não ao Hokage e depois mentira-lhe sobre a sua verdadeira paternidade. Porquê?

De volta ao quarto, Sasuke depois de beber o copo com água pousava-o no tampo de um armário ali ao lado da cama. As meninas falavam animadamente, qualquer coisa sobre um novo espetáculo. Falavam até de seguirem viagem até à próxima cidade. Algumas tinham até novas canções pensadas para ele cantar. Nessa parte Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha. O que queriam elas dizer com "para o Kenta cantar"? Ele cantava?

No meio delas, o moreno abanava a cabeça concordando ou discordando, e dava pequenos sorrisos falsos. Uzumaki não sabia dizer se ele estava triste, provavelmente devido ao acordo que tinham, ou se estava apenas acostumado à ideia. Simplesmente na sua cara não se lia nada. Bateram de leve na porta. Naruto que estava encostado a esta, abriu. Era o médico.

– Vim ver como estava o Sr. Uzumaki! – Anunciou passando pelo louro e dirigindo-se à cama.

– Uzumaki? – Interrogou-se o moreno. Os seus olhos cruzaram-se com os de Naruto.

– Não é esse o seu nome?

– Er… Sim, sim, é. – Devolveu Sasuke, vendo Naruto acenar com a cabeça, confirmando-lhe para confirmar. – Mas eu prefiro só Kenta.

– Muito bem Kenta. – Olhou em volta, vendo todas aquelas mulheres e meninas sentadas e acomodadas à volta do paciente. – Nós precisávamos de falar a sós!

– Não faz mal, pode falar à frente delas. São como família. – Explicou.

– Certo, certo.

– Há alguma coisa grave? – Questionou ao reparar, como sempre fora observador, que o médico estava nervoso, ele remexia muito na caneta que trazia na mão, indicativo de nervosismo. Sasuke não sabia onde aprendera aquilo, mas sabia que era assim.

– Ainda não sabemos, jovem Kenta. Acontece que você chegou aqui ontem com a pressão muito baixa. Imagino que por alguma coisa que comeu, ou devido a algum stresse a mais provocou um mal-estar na sua situação. É verdade que gravidez não é doença, mas é um estado delicado. É preciso ter precauções nesta fase.

– Sim, senhor. – Concordou atento.

– Mas acontece que através de algumas análises, nós verificamos que o feto, o bebé… - Corrigiu ao ver que ninguém gostara da primeira palavra. – Não estava a receber oxigénio.

Direto, simples e rápido. A parte pior da notícia vinha depois.

– Essa falta de oxigénio pode ter provocado algum problema no bebé. – Sasuke sustinha a respiração. Os seus olhos estavam tão abertos que pareciam que iam sair para fora. A sua boca tão fechada que parecia que ele estava a parar o próprio ar. Ou simplesmente estava em choque. O médico continuou: – Os primeiros exames não mostram qualquer problema, mas nós gostaríamos de acompanhar a gravidez, com a evolução da gestação e o desenvolvimento do cérebro do bebé. Iremos fazer ainda hoje um exame para verificar a atividade epileptiforme do bebé, ou seja, para verificar se os impulsos do cérebro estão corretos. E gostaríamos de ir fazendo vários exames do mesmo género daqui para a frente de maneira a acompanhar a situação. Se estiver tudo bem irá para casa, mas terá de tomar muitas mais precauções daqui em diante.

Sasuke encontrava-se calado. O seu olhar perdido nos traços do médico. Tinha ouvido e percebido tudo muito bem. Obviamente que o médico não lhe disse claramente que tipo problemas o bebé podia ter, provavelmente para não o alarmar, mas ele percebera tudo demasiado bem, como sempre fazia. Afagou a sua barriga. O seu filho podia ter problemas.

– Concorda em fazer o exame? – Questionou o médico.

– Claro. – Falou, de forma automática, ouvindo o médico, mas já pensando em outras coisas. No futuro. Mas que futuro? Ele e o seu bebé não tinham futuro nenhum. E a culpa… a culpa era toda de Uzumaki Naruto. Olhou diretamente para o louro.

– Então eu vou preparar a equipa médica. Volto daqui a pouco. – Disse o médico saindo do quarto logo depois.

Naruto e Sasuke travavam uma batalha com o olhar. Naruto reconheceu aqueles olhos. Odiava-os. Eram olhos de total raiva e ódio. O que se estaria a passar na cabeça do moreno? Porque é que ele o olhava daquela maneira? Como quando tinha lutado. Aqueles eram exatamente os mesmos olhos. Arrepiou-se. O que se estava a passar?

– Oh, Kenta. – Kaori agarrou-se a ele a chorar. Aquilo estava a irritá-lo. Fechou as mãos em punhos.

– Vais ver que tudo está bem com o bebé. – Falou Cho, a mais velha, aquele era um momento de dar esperança.

– Não faz mal chorar Kenta. – Recomendou Hana.

– Chorar? – Questionou o moreno. Ele nem sequer sabia o que isso era. Nem se lembrava.

– Sim chorar, tal como a Kaori está a fazer. – Explicou Cho. Kaori elevou os seus olhos cheios de água para Sasuke. Quando viu aquilo algo dentro dele rugiu em fúria e força. O que é que elas sabiam? Nunca tinham tido filhos. Nunca tinham estado na situação em que ele estava. Então não compreendiam. Aquelas lágrimas não eram mais que para seu próprio alívio do que para alívio do moreno. Não as queria. Não serviam de nada.

– Exato! Chorar ajuda a suportar a dor. – Comunicou Hana. Sasuke rangeu os dentes.

– Saiam daqui! – A sua voz saiu grave, apenas Naruto foi imediatamente alertado para o perigo que aquele tom grave trazia.

– Por quê? Kenta, nós estamos aqui por ti. – Falou Kaori.

A fúria soltou-se no seu peito. A sua situação era totalmente ingrata. Primeiro o Hokage obrigá-lo-ia a dar o seu bebé. Agora sabia que o seu bebé tinha o risco de não nascer tão normal e saudável como os outros bebés. A cólera monstra contida dentro de si, por tudo, por nada, por aquilo que era sem saber, por tudo aquilo que era que ninguém sabia que era, gritou.

Com a sua força, Kaori caiu ao chão, completamente surpresa com a explosão.

– SAIAM DAQUI! – Os seus olhos arderam. Não, não eram lágrimas. Era outra coisa. Um poder que se queria libertar.

– Kenta, acalma-te. – Tentou falar uma das meninas.

– SAIAM! SAIAM! – Com uma das mãos mandou o copo da água contra a parede. As gémeas fugiram logo, completamente assustadas.

Naruto agiu rapidamente. Os selos foram acionados, fazendo o moreno gritar ainda mais em dor, pois estes faziam arder os seus braços. Sasuke debateu-se contra a cama. O louro aproximou-se e com um pouco de chakra na mão concentrou-o na ponta do dedo indicador. Quando viu os olhos de Sasuke assustou-se, por momentos, pensou ter visto o sharingan, tão vermelhos como o sangue como eram. Usando o chakra que concentrara ele colocou-o entre os olhos, num local que fez o Uchiha adormecer automaticamente depois de tocado. Então tudo ficou calmo.

– O QUE DIABOS SE PASSOU AQUI? – Exigiu Kaori saber. Naruto olhou para ela, reparou então que naquele pequeno espaço de tempo tinha suado muito. Apenas por segundos tinha pensado que os selos se iriam quebrar. Queria saber responder à circense, mas ele também não sabia o que se tinha passado.

**Continua…**

**Eheheheh este chegou mais cedo correto? Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Beijo abraços e animações.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta Reader - Akimi_Tsuki**

**One Step at a Time **

**Capítulo 7 - Recordações em Pesadelos!**

Estava a ter um sonho que lhe trazia serenidade e, ao mesmo tempo, estranheza ao coração.

Era novo, não se lembrava que idade tinha, mas sabia que era jovem. Vestia uma camisola de gola alta e larga, uns calções brancos, tinha umas mangas protetoras, tinha armas e, entre as suas mãos, olhava para uma fita, um hitai-ate, com o símbolo de Konoha. O seu interior rejubilava entre raios de raiva, aquele fora mais um passo para chegar mais perto do seu objetivo.

Depressa corria com dois companheiros por entre altas e grossas árvores. O sensei ensinava-lhes como dominar chakra e como melhorar as suas técnicas ninjas. Faziam muitas missões. E com o tempo a passar, mais ele se impacientava, pois sentia-se cada vez mais longe do seu objetivo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, quando estava com a rapariga de cabelos rosa e o louro sorridente e irritante, ele esquecia-se de tudo. Com certeza que não se importava que a sua vida fosse mais fácil, mas ele tinha um trajeto feito para a vida.

Então o sonho mudou rispidamente. Ele deixou de estar ao lado daquelas pessoas que tanto pareciam gostar dele, e das quais ele também gostava, e passou a andar por entre ruas escuras iluminadas por uma lua vermelha. Ouvia berros, via uma carnificina horripilante e tenebrosa. As suas roupas estavam manchadas de sangue, as suas mãos pingavam líquido vermelho, e ele ganhava força a cada vida que ceifava. Ele tornara-se na personificação da Morte.

Então o seu espírito elevou-se e ele foi capaz de ver-se a si mesmo e observar todo o ambiente que rodeava o seu corpo. Estava no meio de uma vila. E quase todos os habitantes dessa vila estavam mortos. Os últimos sobreviventes corriam à sua frente numa tentativa desesperada de se salvarem. Mas ele não os deixaria escapar.

Horrorizado, viu-se a si mesmo a correr com uma catana entre os dedos, numa velocidade sobre-humana para matar as vidas inocentes, entre elas crianças, quase bebés. Mas o mais perturbador é que no seu rosto não existia nem um traço de remorso.

Gritou acordando na sua cama na tenda de circo. O bebé chutou forte contra o seu rim, o que o fez soltar um esgar de dor. Suava muito e tremia também. Continuava a gritar com uma mão na cabeça, que lhe doía como se tivesse a rebentar por dentro, e outra mão sobre a barriga de mais ou menos cinco meses. Aquelas imagens desesperavam-no. Não era a primeira vez que tinha aquele pesadelo. Ele não queria compreender ou acreditar que era um assassino!

Foi envolvido por um par de braços fortes, que o puxaram até um peito bem delineado com treino, dentro de um abraço repleto de carinho e consolo. Fechou as suas mãos sobre o pijama de Naruto enterrando o rosto de encontro ao peito do louro. Ao ouvir o coração do Hokage bater fortemente a sua mente ficava em branco e as imagens do massacre desapareciam. E ele questionava-se: teria sido um pesadelo, ilusão ou recordação?

Naruto manteve-se calado enquanto embalava Sasuke, balanceando para trás e para a frente, tentando acalmar o moreno que arfava e tremia contra o seu corpo. Os pesadelos já se repetiam há uma semana, desde que Sasuke tinha saído do hospital. Ao que parecia, de alguma maneira, o selo das memórias do Uchiha tinha rompido um pouco, levando a que certas memórias fossem libertadas, e não eram as melhores memórias. Ocorriam quase sempre quando este estava a dormir. Como se fosse o subconsciente a falar para o consciente, tentando o fazer lembrar-se do passado. Mas o passado revelado era tão difícil e doloroso que levavam Sasuke sempre ao desespero. Acordava sempre a gritar, num estado de profundo choque. Para o acalmar, Naruto só o podia abraçar e esperar que se acalmasse por si só.

Naruto não podia fazer nada para reparar o selo. Não enquanto Sasuke estivesse grávido. Um suspiro profundo anunciou que o moreno tinha serenado. O louro tentou então soltar-se, para voltar para a sua cama, mas as mãos de Sasuke permaneceram fechadas sobre o seu pijama e não o deixaram afastar.

– Kenta? – Questionou. Não conseguia ver o rosto do moreno, pois este tinha a cabeça de encontro ao seu peito.

– Eu matei tantas pessoas… - A sua voz suava estranha, mas o louro não conseguiu discernir que tipo de sentimento lhe estava embutido.

Sasuke não tinha nem ideia porque é que estava a falar sobre os seus pesadelos com o Hokage, a pessoa que mais queria odiar. A pessoa que o magoara profundamente, a pessoa que magoara o seu filho. A pessoa que o queria matar e que o separaria para sempre do bebé que crescia no seu ventre logo após nascer. Mas em paradoxo, ele era também a pessoa com quem mais sentia ter uma forte ligação, com quem tinha uma confiança extraordinária. Era algo que não compreendia. Era algo seu e ao mesmo tempo completamente impessoal, como se fosse de outra pessoa. Algo que vinha de um tempo para lá do que podia recordar.

O louro estava a cumprir a sua promessa. Juntara-se ao circo para vigiar Sasuke, mas também para o manter a salvo da visão de outras pessoas que o podiam reconhecer. Mandara Konohamaru para Konoha de maneira a iludir o Conselho de anciões e para tentar mantê-los, o máximo tempo possível, quietos. A ideia era não deixar Sasuke muito tempo no mesmo lugar para que não houvesse problemas. Depois do bebé nascer tudo seria resolvido, tal como eles tinham combinado. Quanto ao bebé até àquele momento os testes não tinham detectado nada de irregular. O que aliviava o coração de Naruto, bem mais do que o próprio queria admitir.

No dia seguinte, o Circo de Feras arrumaria as suas últimas tralhas e partiria para uma nova cidade. Sasuke tinha consigo um boletim médico, e a cada nova cidade ou vila a que chegasse, tinha que apresentar esse boletim a um médico especialista e efetuar novos testes para verificar a sua saúde e a do bebé. E, desta maneira, não era obrigado a ficar parado na mesma povoação durante o resto da gestação. O médico, no entanto, recomendara a paragem completa a partir do oitavo mês.

– Foi apenas um sonho. – Falou Naruto tentado fazer uma voz calma, parecendo credível. – Agora volta a dormir… - Tentou afastar Sasuke e deitá-lo, mas o moreno estava demasiado agarrado ao corpo de Naruto, quase como uma lapa a uma rocha.

O louro suspirou profundamente, tentando ganhar paciência. Não é que ele sentisse repulsa pelo toque do moreno, mas queria tornar a sua situação ali impessoal. Ele tinha uma missão para com a sua amada vila e não iria falhar. Embora, na realidade, tudo aquilo fosse do mais pessoal possível. Ele só queria meter na cabeça que não era. Dessa maneira doía menos.

Por seu lado, Sasuke sentia-se confuso. Gostaria de saber porque se sentia bem nas mãos de uma pessoa como Uzumaki Naruto. Queria saber porque é que aquela figura mexia tanto com as suas emoções, pois ele fazia-as disparar para fora do seu controlo, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. As suas mãos emanavam carinho e segurança, mas a sua expressão e palavras eram frias como aço. E, acima de tudo isso, ele sentia que aquilo não era natural. Não era a situação, essa ele compreendia que não era normal, estava a pensar sobre o Hokage. O Hokage não era frio… aquela não era a sua personalidade verdadeira! Tanto que não era ou os seus braços não o apertariam com tanta força. Talvez o próprio Naruto lutasse contra si mesmo.

E nos seus sonhos… ele já compreendera muito mais pelos seus sonhos do que aquilo de que gostaria. Ele sabia que em tempos fora ninja de Konoha. Em tempos, tivera o Hokage como amigo, assim como aquela rapariga de cabelos rosas, a quem ele associava ao nome de Sakura. O mesmo nome que Naruto, por vezes, chamara durante os seus encontros noturnos. Sabia que houvera também um sensei, e sabia que tudo tinha acabado de uma maneira extremamente dolorosa, mas mais que isso, ele percebia que tudo tinha sido culpa sua… já os "porquês" de tudo, ele não sabia, e não sabia se queria saber a resposta.

O seu coração bateu em dor. Era tão difícil não se lembrar de quase nada, ter meras suposições e imagens horríveis e saber que era um… que fora um… _traidor, assassino_. Sim, ele estava a admitir que fora uma coisa dessas. Não que alguém o tivesse dito, mas porque simplesmente sabia que tinha sido assim. Não haveria volta a dar por muito que ele quisesse negar.

Tudo o que estava a passar agora era apenas um castigo. Um castigo por um passado de prováveis erros, dado não pela mão dos homens, mas pela sabedoria da vida. Existia um provérbio no dicionário da vida que lhe servia para o caso: colhemos aquilo que semeamos.

Foi com pensamentos mórbidos que o moreno se sentiu adormecer, quase como um desfalecer, cheio de dores nas costas e contra o peito palpitante de Naruto. Ao sentir isso, o último deitou Sasuke contra o colchão macio, numa posição que pudesse suportar a barriga. Sentou-se na ponta da cama e aconchegou-lhe a coberta. Ficou parado e quieto a observar Sasuke a dormir. Como ele dormia sereno depois de um vendaval. Mesmo nas suas missões, quando em pequenos, ele sempre fora assim.

oOo

– Hum. – Resmungou Sasuke perante a belíssima paisagem que tinha à frente. Tinham saído da cidade anterior e agora estavam numa nova paragem. O circo tinha sido armado num descampado mesmo em frente a um grande lago que nascera da correnteza de várias nascentes que desciam pelas montanhas que rodeavam o espaço. Era o verdadeiro palco da natureza.

Estava sozinho. As meninas e Naruto encontravam-se a arrumar as últimas coisas para o espetáculo do fim de tarde. Emiko saíra para mais uma das suas campanhas de solidariedade para com os pobres, uma daquelas que a levara diretamente a Sasuke. O moreno não fazia nada por causa da sua condição, por isso, resolveu dar um passeio na margem do lago.

Alguma coisa tinha mudado em si desde a explosão de raiva no hospital. Além das recordações que lhe incendiavam as noites, ele sentia-se mais ele mesmo. Embora fosse um pensamento estranho. Mas era quase como acordar de um sonho, ou de um relaxamento, e agora estivesse mais lúcido.

As circenses também tinham percebido a mudança. As gémeas já não se aproximavam, tinham medo dele, desde que ele quase lhes acertara com o copo de vidro com água. Não tinha grande vontade de falar, sentia-se melhor a ouvir ou simplesmente a observar. Guardava a maior parte dos seus pensamentos para ele mesmo. Estava também com menos paciência para aturar as mulheres, às vezes, elas podiam ser irritantes. Como falara muitas coisas sobre a sua vida de escravo em Konoha com Mai, trocando experiências de abuso com ela, a rapariga agora pensava que eram melhores amigos. Ela queria sempre estar ao seu lado, queria que ele falasse com ela. Já perguntara por que é que mentira ao Hokage sobre a questão da paternidade do seu filho, mas até então ele tinha evitado falar com ela. Simplesmente não queria, nem falar com ela, nem aturá-la. As mulheres estavam sempre à volta, querendo agradá-lo. Não tinham elas um homem para as foder de maneira a deixá-lo em paz?

Resmungou sem palavras de forma alta, que tipo de pensamentos estava a ter. Como podia pensar algo tão antipático de pessoas tão simpáticas como as circenses? Se não fossem elas, provavelmente nem tinha sobrevivido. Sentou-se na grama, meio seca, por causa da estação, vendo o lago a poucos metros de si.

Simpáticas? Podia ele mesmo pensar que elas eram simpáticas quando a Emiko só o tinha recolhido no circo por saber que ele era o escravo Kenta? A verdade é que ela o tinha recolhido, dando de comer, vestido (dentro das horríveis possibilidades) e não tinha denunciado o seu paradeiro a Konoha. Ou tinha? Não teria o Hokage chegado ali, por que ela o tinha chamado? Estava confuso e desconfiado.

Falando em roupas. Lembrou-se também que as meninas o tinham levado a um alfaiate, e que por causa disso não andava com roupas de mulher. Estava a ser demasiado desconfiado e talvez, admitia, paranóico. A sua mente discutia constantemente com a sua consciência. Tentava ser racional, mas só se encontrava, cada vez mais, num role de contrariedades dentro da própria cabeça.

Continuava os treinos de canto, tinha novas músicas decoradas e prontas a apresentar ao público. Incrivelmente a cantar sentia-se menos idiota, a cantar até esquecia de quem era. Esquecia o próprio futuro, e os pesadelos do passado.

O tempo estava quente. O sol batia-lhe diretamente na cabeça. Ele suava bastante. Olhou para a água do lago, parecia que tinha cristais à superfície com o reflexo dos raios solares. Teve a tentação de se aproximar da água, que tinha um aspeto apetitoso. Caminhou até à borda do lago. Descalçou-se e sem hesitação colocou os pés, que quase não via por causa da barriga, dentro da água. Suspirou deliciado. A água estava incrivelmente fresca.

Olhou em volta e olhou para a água iluminada pelo calor do sol. Queria nadar. Não tinha a certeza se sabia nadar, mas era uma boa hipótese de tentar. Despiu a túnica tipo quimono e atirou-a para a terra, pouco se importando se ela ficaria suja. Depois livrou-se das calças, acabando por molhá-las no processo por não se conseguir dobrar direito, e acabou por lhes dar o mesmo fim que a túnica.

Não se fez de rogado ou de cobarde, avançou para dentro do lago lentamente. Vendo sempre onde punha os pés. A poucos passos da margem o lago aprofundava de repente. Ai ele submergiu devagar na água; afinal, sabia que tinha que ser doce por causa dos choques da água com a barriga que podiam colocar em perigo o seu bebé.

Deixou-se afundar na água. Experimentou nadar, parecia que sabia. Apesar de a sua mente ter esquecido,o seu corpo ainda relembrava o que era necessário fazer. Deu umas braçadas quase à sapo e andou alguns metros. No local onde estava, já não tinha onde apoiar os pés. Decidiu espreitar debaixo de água. Calmamente submergiu a cabeça. Estava tão bem ali. A água era tão fria que lhe tirava todo o calor insuportável do corpo.

Foi afundando. Os seus pensamentos iam morrendo e ele esquecia tudo à sua volta. A água era definitivamente um mundo diferente. Sentia quase que nem precisava de ar. Aguentava bastante tempo debaixo de água. Os seus plumões ainda nem estavam aflitos. Bem, ele fora um ninja noutros tempos, com certeza que tinha treino suficiente para se aguentar muito tempo debaixo de água. O lago era muito escuro e não dava para ver o fundo, mas olhando para a superfície dava para ver a esfera solar mais ou menos difusa. E quanto mais descia, menos luz havia. Estava fascinado.

Não sabia há quanto tempo se encontrava a submergir lentamente, quando sentiu uma perturbação na água vinda da margem. Olhou para o lado e viu que alguém tinha mergulhado com força na água. Quando se aproximou, rapidamente, reparou que era Naruto, e estava completamente vestido.

Naruto acercou-se, envolveu o corpo de Sasuke num abraço com um sentido urgente e depois, sem o soltar, levou-o até à superfície. O moreno nem teve tempo de pensar que queria ficar dentro de água mais um momento. O louro foi veloz ao levá-lo até à margem. Onde o deitou. E onde verificou que Sasuke estava completamente bem, a respirar como qualquer ser vivo.

Sasuke ficou surpreendido ao ver uma cara de extrema preocupação no rosto de Naruto. Nunca o tinha visto assim. Nem sequer sabia que o Hokage era capaz de mostrar tão amplamente as suas emoções no rosto. Ou seria que aquele era o verdadeiro Naruto?

– O QUE ESTAVAS A FAZER À TANTO TEMPO DEBAIXO DE ÁGUA? – Questionou o louro, agora claramente irritado.

– Estava a relaxar. – Respondeu. Reparou que estavam ambos com as respirações ofegantes e os corações acelerados.

Naruto estava colado a Sasuke, mais ou menos de lado, tendo cuidado com a barriga de grávido. Afastou-se, então, deitando-se para recuperar o fôlego. Apanhara um susto enorme quando desde o recinto do circo, vira Sasuke aproximar-se da água e entrar no lago. Pensara logo o pior…

O moreno sentou-se vendo que estava todo sujo de terra. Como estava molhado e fora colocado sobre a terra, acabou por se encher de lama. O outro sentou-se também. O seu semblante estava carregado de raiva, mas ao contrário de antes, aquilo não preocupava Sasuke. De certa forma, divertia-se ao vê-lo assim. Espera! Desde quando gostava de ver o Hokage irritado?

– Tu não sabes minimamente o quanto eu estava preocupado, pois não? O que te passou pela cabeça para te atirares para o lago? Estavas a tentar matar-te? – Resmungou Naruto num tom alto, e completamente solto para dizer aquilo que queria.

– Matar-me? Achas que sou tão estúpido assim? Para que ia tirar as roupas se me quisesse matar? – Algo acendia-se dentro de Sasuke, como uma faísca acende um lume. – Eu estava cheio de calor, fui dar um mergulho… hã?… o quê? Tu estavas preocupado comigo? – Deu-se então de conta, fazendo o próprio louro compreender o que falara anteriormente. Ficaram ambos meio chocados a olhar um para o outro.

E desde quando é que tratava o Hokage de forma tão informal? Como se… como se fossem… amigos?

**Continua…**

* * *

**Olá meus queridos como estão? Desculpem não ter respondido a reviews, mas eu vejo-as e elas enchem-me de animação e incentivo, muito obrigada, são uns amores. Beijos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Olá queridos desculpem a demora. espero que gostem do cap. Este capitulo tem uma canção que eu escrevi para esta fic, é imperativo que a leia , senão não dá para perceber o resto da narrativa. Beijos**

**Beta Reader - Akimi Tsuki**

**Capítulo 8 - A Canção**

Tinha um caderno na mão e uma caneta na outra, e estes acessórios significavam um grande problema. Ele fora incumbido do escrever uma letra para uma música. Ele escreveria a letra e depois, claro, colocariam a música, mas o problema todo estava em: o que escrever?

Ele sabia que normalmente as músicas falavam de amor, falavam dos sentimentos das pessoas que as cantavam, mas ele não sabia minimamente o que era o amor por um homem, ou por uma mulher. Apenas tinha um amor recente e inocente, mas esse amor era ainda tão novo e já lhe estava negado. Era como se ele tivesse proibido de pronunciar a própria palavra.

Andava pelo acampamento do circo um pouco desconcentrando. Entrou na tenda da arena. As circenses estavam a testar os equipamentos para o espetáculo da tarde. Subiu para as bancadas e ficou a observar os trabalhos. Reparou que Naruto também lá estava a ajudar a ajustar os materiais, mesmo ao lado de Emiko. E, mesmo inconscientemente, os seus olhos ficaram fixos na silhueta do louro.

Relembrou que as únicas vivências que tinha, provinham de quatro dolorosos anos ao lado de Uzumaki Naruto. Será que podia escrever uma canção sobre isso? Olhou para o papel e resolveu tentar. Recostou-se nas bancadas e usou a sua barriga como mesa.

Pensou. Era um escravo, ou seja, uma pessoa presa contra a sua vontade, forçada ao trabalho, sem ter cometido nenhum crime. Embora no seu caso, ele desconfiasse dessa última sentença. Ele achava que era diferente dos demais escravos. Não que ele fosse tratado diferente de um escravo, mas porque se calhar era um escravo por penitência daquilo que tinha praticado no passado.

Depressa a caneta deslizava pelo papel e de repente a sua cabeça estava mergulhada num frenesim de palavras. Era uma explosão de fúria sentimental que lhe escorria dos dedos pela tinta da caneta. Era o que ele demais profundamente sentia. No fim, olhou para o resultado. Nem queria acreditar que acabara de escrever a sua primeira letra de canção.

– A escrever o quê? – Ao seu lado estava Konohamaru, não dera pela sua aproximação, mas isso era normal, ele era um ninja. Ao que sabia ele tinha ido a Konoha a pedido do Hokage. Por que é que já estava de volta?

– Uma canção. – Respondeu curto, não disposto a dar pormenores.

– E como está a tua gravidez?

– Bem. – Realmente Sasuke estava diferente de antes da ida para o hospital. Naruto tinha razão, provavelmente, de alguma forma desconhecida, o selo das suas memórias e tinha-se danificado.

Ficaram, então, os dois calados a observar Naruto de volta dos arames dos trapézios. Ele encontrava-se a verificar a sua segurança. À memória do Uchiha vinham várias coisas só de olhar para o louro. Vinham principalmente sentimentos estranhos de irritação, juntamente com imagens dos seus pesadelos noturnos. Talvez fotografias desconhecidas do seu passado.

Recordou o que se passara uma semana antes quando mergulhara no lago. Após ter questionado o Hokage sobre a sua estranha preocupação momentânea. A reação do mesmo fora ficar extremamente irritado. Depois levantou-se e ordenou voltassem para o acampamento. Desde então que o moreno estava ainda mais confuso. Como é que alguém se preocupava e logo a seguir o tratava como lixo?

– AHHHHHHHHHHH! – Ouviram o berro e depois um enorme estrondo de um corpo a cair pesadamente na arena.

– KUSO! – Gritou o louro levantando-se da areia.

Sasuke não se conteve e no seu rosto apareceu um sorriso de autêntico gozo. A imagem tinha sido divertida. O Hokage era um perdedor. Não sabia de onde lhe vinha o pensamento, mas concordava completamente com ele. Ele era um ninja, e cair de um cabo de ligação entre trapézios era estúpido. Afinal, ele podia usar o seu chakra para se agarrar às coisas.

Então com um pequeno estalido e algum fumo, o louro que caíra na arena estava postado à sua frente.

– Achaste piada? – Perguntou olhando para os olhos ónix, que ainda permaneciam a fazer uma troça silenciosa. – Achaste que eu tinha morrido e que assim te podias livrar de mim?

Aquelas palavras atingiram de forma terrivelmente dolorosa o coração de Sasuke, que com essa dor ficou ainda mais confuso, e por isso, imensamente irritado. O pensamento de desejar a morte de Naruto nem sequer lhe tinha vindo à mente.

– Foi exatamente isso que eu pensei. Bem que podias morrer! – Falou ficando irritado. Por que é que Naruto tinha sempre de concluir coisas idiotas?

Levantou-se da bancada com uma agilidade superior a qualquer pessoa grávida. Os seus olhos faiscavam de forma assustadora. Queria poder bater em Naruto, mas naquele momento ele tinha uma amarra superior maior que noutros tempos. Tempos esses que não recordava, mas ela agora não podia fazer nada por que esperava um filho.

– Pois bem, podes esperar deitado, pois eu vou morrer muitas décadas depois de ti.

Com aquelas palavras tão gélidas os olhos ónix fraquejaram. Era isso mesmo. Ele desapareceria muito tempo antes de Naruto, para um mundo longe do seu filho. A sua cabeça caiu em derrota e sua mão acarinhou a sua barriga onde o seu bebé crescia alheio a tudo. Ele só esperava que no futuro a sua descendência fosse feliz. Virando as costas a Naruto e Konohamaru, desceu as bancadas entre saltos rápidos, mostrando as suas habilidades ninjas não seladas.

– Por amor a Kami, Naruto! Era preciso dizer isso ao Kenta? – O louro sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz trovejante de uma mulher. Emiko estava agora ao lado dos dois rapazes, o sobrinho e o Hokage. – Quando é que vais perceber que a pessoa que tens à tua frente já não é Uchiha Sasuke? A partir do momento que lhe retiraste as memórias ele passou a ser outra pessoa. Achas que ele percebe o porquê de toda a gente lhe querer mal? Ele não se lembra de nada. Nós, seres humanos, somos as nossas recordações e as nossas emoções, sem elas deixamos de ser nós. Ele deixou de ser Uchiha Sasuke para passar a ser Kenta. Para viver neste ódio total que o mundo todo lhe devota, mais-valia ter morrido.

Naruto olhava para ela totalmente incrédulo.

– Mesmo que não percebas o que quero dizer não faz mal, mas lembra-te que estás no meu circo e que o bebé de Kenta é meu protegido, por isso, até o bebé nascer tu não tocarás em Kenta com um só dedo! Se o fizeres serei obrigada a expulsar-te. Aqui és apenas Uzumaki Naruto e não o Hokage de Konoha, estás totalmente fora da tua jurisdição. Compreendido?

– Sim. – Virou as costas a Konohamaru e Emiko com o peito a arder dolorosamente, voltando à arena para montar os arames dos trapézios que tinha mandado ao chão. Ele só queria que aquela dor desaparecesse. Ele não pedia a felicidade, apenas paz de uma vez por todas.

Sem saber porquê começou a sentir-se culpado pelas coisas que disparatara contra Sasuke. Ele não tinha verdadeiramente feito nada ou dito algo para que levasse Naruto a agir daquela maneira. Mas aqueles olhos em deboche e muito petulantes tinham sido o suficiente para despertar a ira fomentada de ódio do louro.

– Estes dois ainda têm um longo caminho pela frente. – Comentou Emiko.

– E anciões estão a ficar impacientes pela longa estadia fora do Hokage. – Informou Konohamaru, de forma absolutamente privada para com a sua tia. - No que é que isto vai levar?

oOo

Era hora de mais uma atuação na arena do Circo de Feras. As bancadas estavam cheias para a felicidade dos circenses, que precisavam do público para sobreviver.

Ele ainda não tinha uma música feita para a letra que queria cantar, mas a sua alma precisava de liberdade de expressão. Principalmente naquele momento que se sentia amplamente magoado. Provavelmente estava a sentir tudo com mais intensidade por causa da gravidez, mas era também por ela que ele queria deitar as palavras que tinha que dizer ao mundo cá para fora. Precisava que todo o nervosismo que sentia fosse libertado.

Por isso, entrou na arena apenas com o microfone na mão. Sem música. O ambiente estava minimamente escuro, e só existia o holofote que lhe era dirigido. Agarrando no micro com as duas mãos, inspirou fundo com coragem e soltou a sua voz ao mundo. Questionava-se se o Hokage ouviria a sua letra. Questionava-se se ele iria compreender sobre quem era e o que mostrava. Sentiu um formigueiro na sola dos pés. Agora que tinha começado a cantar não podia voltar atrás.

Naruto estava escondido por entre o público. Se alguma coisa que acontecesse na arena onde os circenses apresentavam os seus números ele podia agir rapidamente. Tornara-se uma espécie de guarda-costas, não só para Sasuke, mas também para as raparigas. E em resposta ao que Sasuke não sabia, mas que questionava: o louro não estava a tomar minimamente atenção ao que ele cantava. A sua atenção estava centrada numa conversa que existia entre duas mulheres do público. E era uma conversa que o preocupava, pois em breve podia criar rumores desnecessários, isso traria problemas para a sua posição atual, e para Konoha.

– Ele é parecido com aquele foragido, o Uchiha Sasuke!

– Mas esse não foi morto logo após o fim da guerra?

– Isso foi o que Konoha garantiu. Mas sempre persistiram dúvidas. A Aldeia da Folha nunca mostrou o corpo do foragido às restantes nações ninjas, embora tenham mostrado outras provas da sua morte. Só que provas podem ser forjadas. Nada melhor que uma testemunha. Além de que sempre soubemos que o Hokage o protegia.

– Eu não acho que seja provável que este cantor seja Uchiha Sasuke.

– Por quê? Não os achas parecidos?

– Sim, mas não vejo como é que um homicida psicopata altamente perigoso esteja quatro anos depois da guerra a cantar num circo. – Enfatizou o ridículo da situação.

– Nisso tens razão.

No entanto, Naruto sabia que as dúvidas iriam persistir sempre, principalmente com a imagem em carne e osso do moreno. Precisava de fazer alguma coisa, ou descarrilaria dali muitos problemas. Ele não precisava que remores sobre a suposta sobrevivência de Uchiha Sasuke fossem espalhados. Pois se isso acontecesse os grandes iam começar a interrogar Konoha. E se tudo fosse descoberto as consequências seriam imprevisíveis.

– Esta canção foi escrita especialmente para ti. – Comentou Konohamaru quando Sasuke finalizara a canção com uma enorme ovulação de palmas por parte da audiência. Encontrava-se mesmo ao lado de Naruto e não repara na conversa que se desenrolara, pois estivera mais atento à canção hipnotizadora de Sasuke. Sentia-se extremamente sensibilizado.

– Que é que tem a música?

– Tu não a ouviste?

– Não.

Konohamaru suspirou bem alto. Então o esforço de Sasuke não tinha servido de nada. Naruto nem se apercebera das palavras dadas daquela canção.

– A música que Kenta cantou fala de ti.

– E porque é que fala de mim?

– Talvez se a tivesses ouvido agora soubesses.

oOo

Era uma noite de lua cheia. A mesma estava grande e redonda com um plano de fundo cheio de estrelas brilhantes. A luz da lua era refletida pelas águas calmas do lago. O acampamento de circo estava calmo, a maior parte das raparigas já estava nas suas tendas a descansar, mas havia uma cama em especial que estava vazia, de alguém que também se encontrava desaparecido.

Não era que estivesse desaparecido da maneira de provocar pânico nas outras pessoas. Ele simplesmente, mais uma vez, resolvera escapulir-se sozinho até à margem do lago. Tinha sido assim nas últimas noites. Na primeira Naruto pensara que o moreno fugira, mas depois encontrou-o sentado à beira do lago a ver a noite.

Os pés do louro conduziram-no para fora do acampamento. Desceu pela pequena colina verdejante e escura, apenas iluminada pela luz cinzenta da lua e pelos archotes do acampamento. E então, quando estava praticamente a chegar ao lago, ficou quieto com a imagem que os seus olhos captaram.

Sasuke vestia a capa negra de bordados prateados com que cantava durante o espetáculo. Os bordados pareciam brilhar com a luz lunar, cintilavam quase como pirilampos. O moreno estava sentado de pernas cruzadas, como numa meditação chinesa. As suas costas, assim como a sua cabeça, estavam apoiadas ao tronco de uma velha árvore e ele encaixara-se entre as fortes raízes. As suas mãos envolviam a sua barriga com ternura, a direita ocasionalmente afagava-a. Parecia relaxado ali sozinho. A sua expressão era de uma doçura asserenada. Os seus olhos ónix refletiam a beleza da lua, pois era ela que ele a observava. E então, como se quisesse comunicar com ela, contando-lhe o que ia na alma, abriu os seus lábios, e um doce som com uma melodia de mágoa saiu por eles.

**…**

**Estou preso, **

**Como um pássaro numa gaiola **

**Estou em desespero, **

**Como um músico sem viola **

…

_Agarrado com cordas_

_Não me posso mover_

_Quero poder olhar pra além_

_Só que o vento não me deixa ver_

…

Naruto encostou-se a uma árvore, pensando que talvez tivesse mais escondido daquela maneira. Dali podia ouvir aquilo que o moreno estava a cantar. A música era a mesma que ele escolhera cantar por último durante a atuação da tarde.

…

_Quero respirar forte _

_O cheiro da liberdade _

_Sentir o gosto da memória_

_A partida da saudade_

_…_

_Nado em nada até agora_

_Com a fúria do passado _

_De um encantamento gelado_

_Um pesadelo igual, mas alterado_

…

Os olhos de Naruto piscaram. Nunca tinha dado muita atenção ao que Sasuke cantava, nem mesmo quando este ficava a ensaiar à noite na tenda que eles dividiam. As músicas eram normalmente melodias românticas, que pelo seu teor atraiam muito as jovens raparigas. Mas agora reparava no sentimento exposto por aquela voz. Era como se o enigmático Sasuke estivesse a expor o seu coração ao mundo através das suas palavras. Ele gritava aquilo que queria, aquilo que estava a acontecer. Ele mostrava a sua dor. Mostrava as suas feridas.

…

_A minha vida _

_Está como um deserto gelado _

_Ou um inverno sem degelo _

_Uma vida sem sentido, em completo flagelo _

_…_

_Uma harmonia sem emoção_

_Melodia desfarelada _

_Um bater sem coordenação _

_Tal qual a dor do meu coração_

…

Não! Naruto duvidava. Aquela não era uma canção de Sasuke. Aquela era a canção de Kenta. Emiko tinha razão, aquele não era mais Sasuke. O seu antigo rival desapareça a partir do momento em que as suas memórias tinham sido seladas. E ao que parecia, poucas eram as pessoas que tinham reparado nisso, e Naruto fora uma das muitas que não tinha reparado na mudança. O ódio cegara-o tanto, a dor preenchera-lhe tanto o peito e a mente, que não o tinha deixado ver o que verdadeiramente se tinha passado.

…

_Pegadas distantes _

_Em marcas ensanguentadas_

_Desde um tempo _

_De ações inesperadas_

_… _

**_Estou suspenso_**

**_Numa corda bamba _**

**_Estou em desespero _**

**_Como um grupo sem banda_**

**…**

Todo o seu corpo foi percorrido por choques de culpa e de remorsos. Deixou-se cair no chão. A sua mente foi inundada de imagens que tinham ocorrido durante aqueles quatro anos, desde que Sasuke tinha sido enterrado dentro do próprio corpo, e que do lado de fora ficara Kenta. Lembrou-se dos ataques de que Kenta era vítima por parte de todos os aldeões. Lembrou-se das suas investidas noturnas. Da crueldade das suas palavras. E de nenhum protesto por parte do escravo.

Se Kenta fosse Sasuke, com certeza que nunca se teria resignado a ser um escravo, teria lutado com todas as suas forças pela liberdade ou pela morte, teria sido melhor do que a verdadeira derrota, do que a humilhação. O Uchiha sempre tivera o pior ego de todos, um que podia ser perigoso. Um de alimentar nações, mas também para as destruir.

Fizera o moreno sofrer por quatro anos, justificando a injustiça com a justiça. Tornara-se num ser enfadonho. Sentia repulsa do próprio corpo, de si mesmo. O que acontecera consigo? Onde fora parar o Uzumaki Naruto do passado? Onde caíra essa pessoa não desistente com tantos ideais e sonhos? Ele caíra numa escuridão profunda.

**…**

_Reconheço o toque através da pele_

_Do desconhecimento _

_O cheiro reconfortante_

_Um reconhecimento _

…

_Já houve mais naquele céu azul_

_Do que o negro vazio aparenta _

_Já houve mais naquelas safiras _

_Do que o espelho da tormenta _

…

Ao ouvir estes versos os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. O moreno sabia muito bem o que se passava no seu interior. Ele vira e compreendera claramente a tormenta em que se encontrava. Era um verdadeiro suplício. Mas a dor não fundamentava nada. E Konohamaru tinha razão, a música falava de Naruto.

Nem Sakura devia querer que ele tivesse caído na escuridão. Sakura sempre gostara do seu sorriso sincero. E ele deixara esse sorriso desvair-se, desaparecer. Num único momento perdera todos os seus ideais. Perdera-se a si mesmo. O que estaria Sakura a pensar dele naquele momento? Não sabia onde ela estava, mas se o tivesse a ver, provavelmente achava-se triste, desiludida com todas as ações que tinha feito de errado nesses últimos quatro anos.

…

_Talvez Amor seja palavra que só agora soletro _

_Talvez perdão seja apenas um vagar não _

_De certeza que nada lhe serve de consolação _

_Nem mesmo quando eu quero dar-lhe a mão_

_…_

_É tudo mais do que eu posso saber _

_Mas eu posso tentar compreender _

_Pois este véu que me veda os olhos _

_Deixa-me ver todos os contornos_

…

O seu coração bateu com um novo ritmo, uma nova batida. Era algo novo e renovado, mas ao mesmo tempo um reacender de uma chama antiga. Era como se tivesse havido dois seres, duas personalidades, dentro do seu corpo, que tinham estado de costas voltadas até àquele momento, e que agora se reconciliavam e se uniam de novo.

Levantou-se do chão e correu para se acercar de Sasuke.

…

_Será o futuro uma desgraça _

_Ou uma fina esperança?_

_Uma aliança, um único fim _

_Até que o mundo esteja afim _

_…_

**_Estou preso, _**

**_Como um pássaro numa gaiola _**

**_Estou em desespero, _**

**_Como um músico sem viola _**

**_…_**

**_Estou suspenso_**

**_Numa corda bamba _**

**_Estou em desespero _**

**_Como um grupo sem banda_**

…

Sasuke assustou-se ao sentir alguém sentar-se de maneira desastrada ao seu lado. Junto de si estava agora o Hokage. As safiras dos seus olhos estavam marejadas de lágrimas, mas brilhavam de uma maneira como ele nunca vira. E nos seus lábios existia um lustroso sorriso, como só nos seus sonhos ele vira Naruto sorrir. Era como se ele estivesse diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo mais familiar.

Aquele era o verdadeiro Uzumaki Naruto, era um ressurgimento dele mesmo.

O louro segurou-lhe a mão com força entre os seus dedos amorenados. E acabou por lhe beijar a mão. O moreno sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. O toque era tão gentil.

– Eu quero o consolo da tua mão! – Declarou Naruto em resposta ao Sakuke cantava na música. Mas não conseguia falar mais, apenas queria estar ao lado do moreno em silêncio a sentir a sua presença. Porquê? Não sabia. Mas era o que queria.

Sasuke percebeu, o Hokage tinha compreendido que aquela canção tinha sido escrita a pensar nele. E percebeu que isso provocara uma mudança. Porém não sabia se a mudança tinha sido boa ou má…

**Continua…**


End file.
